Codes
by BlahhxSuckxIt
Summary: Ted and his friends are bullies at Cody's school. But Cody sees past the bullying breaking all the "Codes" and falls for Ted.
1. Chapter 1

**I didn't ask them and I don't make any money off this story it is just for the entertainment of getting to write it and for the readers. I don't own the original characters of the WWE. This story if pure fiction and Yaoi or slash, which is BoyxBoy, so if you hate that then don't read this. There will also be hetero couples in this story.**

"Codes"

Chapter 1

I, Cody Garrett Runnels, woke up to the sound of my annoying alarm clock. I groaned looking over at the clock noticing that I had over slept. Jumping up out of the bed I ran into the bathroom jumping in the shower. By the time my shower and hair were finished I only had fifteen minutes until Randy was suppose to be there. So, I hurried over to my dresser and pulled out my dark blue underwear and a white polo shirt. Throwing them on I walked over to the closet and got out my dark blue jeans.

"Cody your ride is here." my mom yelled from down stairs.

"Okay, be right there." I replied running down the stairs and grabbed my notebook. "Love you, Mom." I said and kissed her on the cheek. I could hear her say 'I love you too, sweetie.' before I closed the front door.

I smiled seeing two of my close friends, Evan Bourne and Randy Orton. I opened the back door and pretended to pout, "Aw Randy why did you have to go get Evan first? I wanted to sit up front."

Randy just laughed, "I could get in the back." Evan said looking back to where I was sitting.

"No, sit up here with me." Randy said then smiled over at Evan.

"Yeah I was just aggravating Randy." I said.

The rest of the ride to the school was filled with music and our off-key singing.

When we walked into the cafeteria, I looked around for all my friends. Looking back at Randy and Evan I just realized what they were wearing. Randy had on a light gray t-shirt with some weird design and dark denim blue jeans, and Evan had on a light green v-neck t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

There were not that many kids in here because in the mornings, you have an option either to go to the gym or in here and all of my friends come in here. In addition, some of the kids just sit outside in their cars until the bell rings for class.

I looked back to the other students hearing my name being called and found the table with all my friends sitting at it. I sat down beside TJ Wilson and Randy sat beside me with Evan on his other side. I looked around to see who all was here so far and Nattie, TJ, Kelly, Justin, and John were here.

John Cena smirked over at me, "Hey, Codes, don't look now but I believe you would like to know who just came through the door."

TJ made a confused face and looked over to the door, "It's just Ted, what does he

have to do with Cody?"

Randy laughed and nudged me in the side, "You gonna tell him?"

I nodded then turned toward TJ, getting ready to explain why everyone was acting like this. "Well when you were on vacation we all went swimming a lot at the public pool and Ted was a lifeguard."

"That doesn't explain why he has anything to do with you." TJ said with a confused look on his face.

I laughed a little, "I'm getting there. He actually talked to me a little bit and I kind of like him." I said and looked down at the table because I could feel my cheeks heating up.

TJ chuckled, "So you like Ted DiBiase?" I nodded, "But you don't even talk to him. How are you ever gonna get anywhere?"

I thought for a minute, "I'll somehow get into his group of friends and then we will become friends."

"How are you gonna get into his group of bully friends your small, Codes. They would just beat you up that's why we stay away from them." TJ said.

"I'm not sm-" I was cut off by Nattie Neidhart.

Nattie finally decided to butt in and help the me out, "Why don't you try to pull him away from his friends and slowly become his friend when none of them are around?'

"That could work, but I don't want to be his secret friend I want people to know." I said looking over to where Ted had sat down with Mike Mizanin, Stephen Farrelly, and Zack Ryder, the bullies of the school. 'I don't even know why he hangs out with them, he's not mean like them he just stands by when they do something to someone he doesn't even get in it at all.' I thought with a sigh.

"You'll figure something out Cody, you always do." Kelly said. Her real name is Barbie Blank but she likes to go by Kelly, 'I'm not even sure where she got Kelly from.'

"Will someone throw this away?" Nattie asked.

I stood up and took her plate saying, "I will."

I walked across the room to the trashcans they have set up at the other side by the cashiers and the lunch lines. I threw away Nat's plate, turned walking a few steps looking at my feet until I ran into something hard, and fell to the floor on my ass.

I looked up stammering out an apology, "I-I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going, Ted?" I blushed finally processing who was standing above me.

Ted smiled down at me and offered his hand to help me up, "It's okay Cody, it's just as much my fault as it is yours."

I smiled shyly and took his offered hand. It was smooth but rough at the same time and slightly bigger than mine was. My heart started speeding when I felt him wrap his fingers around mine. "Th-Thanks." I whispered when I was standing and he dropped my hand to my side. I started rubbing around on my back and butt trying to make sure there wasn't any trash or dirt on me.

"Turn around." Ted said.

I looked up at him; I have to because he is about two inches taller than I am. "What?"

He smiled, "Turn around and I'll see if there's anything on you."

I blushed and slowly turned my back to him. I stood there for a few seconds with him just looking at me. Finally, I looked over my shoulder and he was still looking at me, "Is there anything there?" I asked.

He continued looking at me for a second then looked up at my face, "Huh? Oh. No you're good."

"Um. Okay. Thanks again." I said and hurriedly walked over to my friends who were all staring at me with knowing smirks on their faces.

I sat back down between TJ and Randy and they where all still smirking at me. "What?"

TJ busted out laughing then when he could control the laughter he smirked and said. "Ted was checking out your ass."

My face turned red, "N-No he wasn't, he was just seeing if I had dirt on me."

"No, Codes, it would just take a second to do that, he was staring at your ass, trust me." Randy said, "But it's nothing to be ashamed of at least now we know he likes your

ass."

"No he wasn't he was just helping me. Just drop it okay." I said and laid my head down on my crossed arms that were on the table.

Randy rubbed my back, "We're sorry, Cody. We won't say anything about it again."

I jumped up from my seat when I heard the bell ring, "Well I'll see you guys in class I guess." I said and walked out of the room quickly.

I looked down at my schedule, that the school mailed me and every other student that goes here, and groaned because I have gym first block.

When I got to the gym, there were only a few kids in there and I either didn't know them or I didn't talk to them so I just sat down on the bleachers.

I watched everyone walk in hoping that one of my friends would come in. I looked down for a second then back up at the door right as Ted walked in.

The air caught in my throat and my heart started racing, I quickly got my notebook out, started writing, and pretended I didn't even see him and that I was very busy.

I sat writing until the teacher came in. He made us go stand in a specific spot on the gym floor. Since Ted's names and mine, where so different I was nowhere near him.

After the teacher took roll, everyone played basketball except a few people, one being myself, sat in the bleachers.

I randomly doodled in my notebook until something jumped up in the bleacher beside me. I looked over and it was a basketball. "Hey Cody. Can you throw me that?" I looked over to where the voice was coming from, it belonged Ted.

I picked the ball up and tossed it to him and he easily caught it. He smiled and said 'Thanks.' I smiled back shyly. "Your welcome."

After that, I went back to writing mindlessly and did not notice until the bell rung that I had written Ted's name all over the page.

I got up and walked out into the hall looking at my schedule again seeing that I have Math next.

I walked into my math class and sat by the windows in the middle of the roll. Evan came in with Justin, they sat down behind me, and some person I do not know sat in front of me.

Justin was dressed in a grey v-neck t-shirt with an open sleeveless leather jacket and black skinny jeans. The person in front of me was wearing a black button up and dark jeans.

The teacher came in and told us we could sit where ever we wanted and that class would start tomorrow. Therefore, we were allowed to sit and talk.

I turned around to talk to Evan who had turned his desk side ways so he could talk to both Justin and myself.

"Hey Justin, I heard a rumor about you. Would you care to tell me if it's true?" Evan asked looking at Justin with his signature grin.

Justin looked somewhat nervous but answered anyway. "Umm. Sure." he said hesitantly.

Evan grinned more. "Well everyone is saying that you and Kelly are dating."

Justin's eyes lit up at the mention of Kelly's name. "Yeah, we've been dating since the beginning of summer break." he said then had a thinking look on his face. "So who do you like, you never told me."

My eyes lit up at hearing that Evan liked someone. "Yeah, Evvy tell us who you like."

Evan blushed and looked down ay his hands on his desk. "N-No I don't like anyone."

Justin and I looked at him and laughed. "Yeah you may say that, but your blush says something else." I said. "Come on you know who I like."

Evan sighed and looked from my eyes to Justin's eyes. "I can't tell you yet. Just please wait I'll tell y'all in my own time."

"Okay." Justin said and nodded his head.

I heard the kid in the desk in front of me mumbled something. I turned back to him. "What did you say?"

The kid looked shocked that I actually heard him. "N-Nothing."

"Oh. Well, oh…Kay. I'm Cody." I said to him with a smile and turned to my friends. "This is Evan and Justin. And you are?"

"I-I'm Alex Riley." the blonde, Alex, said looking between us.

I smiled. "Well sit with us at lunch and we will introduce you to the rest of the group."

Alex looked somewhat stressed, "Um…I'm not very good with meeting new people." he said shaking his head.

"It's okay, you'll fit right in." Evan said.

The bell rung and I stood up, "Just find me at lunch, Kay?" I said to Alex.

He thought for a second, "Okay."

I nodded and walked out looking at my schedule. I have art next.

I walk into the art classroom and see Randy and John sitting in the desks. John was sitting beside Randy and was wearing a white button up and dark blue jeans.

"Hey guys." I said and they both smiled and turned toward me.

"Hey Codes." John said as Evan walked in and sat in front of Randy. 'I wonder why he sat in front of Randy instead of behind me.' I thought with a smirk.

"Hey Alex! Come sit beside me!" I said as Alex walked through the door. He smiled shyly at me and then went over and sat behind John. My breath hitched as I saw Ted walk through the door. I shook my head and turned towards my friends. "Guys, this is Alex Riley." I said gesturing toward Alex. "And Alex this is Randy Orton and John Cena." I said.

John smiled and his dimples showed, "Hi Alex."

"H-Hey." Alex said and blushed. I smiled. 'That's cute it looks like Alex has a crush on John.' I thought and glanced over to the other side of the room were Ted had sat

down.

"So did you just move here?" John asked obviously checking him out, but he did not notice.

"Y-Yeah, I used to live in Virginia." Alex said, his face getting red.

When John was about to answer the teacher walked in and went to the front of the room.

"Okay class your first assignments will be to draw your partner, and I'm picking them. So when y'all are done I will know how much work we have to do." she said and got out a piece of paper. "You're going to have assigned seats and they will be with your partner."

Most of the class groaned as she started calling out who sat with whom and I looked up hearing my name then I literally stopped breathing when I heard Ted's name being called out next. I slowly got up and walked over to where the teacher was pointing to then sat down. Then Ted sat down in front of me.

Randy and Evan were paired together and they sat beside us, with Randy sitting beside Ted and Evan in front of him. John and Alex also were paired together. John had to sit by Randy and Alex sat beside Evan.

I looked up at Ted, as the teacher explained that we had to get together with our partner outside of school and get to know them, and noticed what he was wearing. He had on a dark grey button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow and kind of light blue jeans.

When I looked over at Randy he was grinning at me, I shook my head and turned back toward Ted at the sound of movement. He turned around to face me, I blushed and looked over at Randy. Randy was looking at me again and he pointed to me then Ted and made a heart with his hands mouthing what I thought was 'How sweet.'

My blush darkened and I quickly glanced to see if Ted had seen but he was watching my face not Randy. "Shut up." I said turning back to Randy.

"What? I didn't say anything." Ted said, causing me to turn back to him.

"I wasn't talking to you." I said worrying my bottom lip.

Ted smiled at me and I smiled back a little shyly. "Then who where you talking to?"

"Randy."

"Oh, did he do something?" Ted asked me. I shook my head and looked down at the desk. "You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just that I'm not really used to talking to you so I don't know what to say." I said ducking my head more as my blush got worse.

He grinned and chuckled a little bit. "That's okay, just be yourself. We're suppose to get to know each other and you're going to have to spend some time with me cause we gotta draw each other."

"I know." I said then looked back up at him.

"Okay, class some groups will be drawing your partners head and some will be doing a full body picture." the teacher said as she walked around passing out the papers explaining what we are suppose to do.

She handed each group one piece of paper and went back to the front of the room. "Y'all will have one month to complete this project. Now start mingling with your partners." she said and threw her hands up.

Ted read over the paper and gave it to me. I read it then said. "I think I'm gonna go get my nose pierced."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Ted asked, looking confused.

I blushed looking up at him, "Sorry…I was thinking out loud." I bit my bottom lip, "I may not even get it done."

Ted smiled. "It's okay, get one if you want one."

"But won't people think I'm gay." I said and slapped my hands over my mouth. 'Shit I need to shut up.' I yelled in my head.

Ted thought for a minute, "I don't know, some jerks might say it to be assholes, but I doubt anyone will think anything of it."

"Like your friends."

Ted sighed, "Yeah they might but I could vouch for you."

I shook my head, "No, I can take up for myself."

"I'm not saying you can't, but I-" he shut his mouth when I held up my hand.

I smiled slightly, "You don't have to I don't care what they think. Plus they might think you're fucking me cause you took up for me." I said and slapped my mouth again. 'Shit. I did not just say that.' I thought my face getting red, "Please forget I ever said that."

Ted laughed, "Umm. Alright I doubt they would think that. But then again you never know." Ted said with a smirk and took the paper turning around in his desk.

'What the fuck is that supposes to mean?' I though as the bell rang.

**Okay guys, I'm stopping it there.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't ask them and I don't make any money off this story it is just for the entertainment of getting to write it and for the readers. I don't own the original characters of the WWE. This story if pure fiction and Yaoi or slash, which is BoyxBoy, so if you hate that then don't read this. There will also be hetero couples in this story.**

Thanks so much for all the reviews I really appreciated it. Thank you to xxxRKOEnigmaxxx, wrestlinggirl4eva, Patti123, and SMango. And thanks Len Len for the shout out on twitter about my story!

"Codes"

Chapter 2

I walk into my next class, which happens to be science. 'I really hope I have a friend in this class and not Ted. I don't think I can deal with seeing him again right now.' I thought and smiled when I walked in and saw Nattie talking with Justin.

I walk up to them and they turn to me smiling, "Hey Cody." they say at the same time.

"Hey guys." I said and then the teacher walked in signaling us to take our seats.

"Alright class this is science, as you all know." he said then went to the board and wrote Mr. Copeland on it. "I'm going to give you assigned seats after lunch which will be about half way through this class. So for right now you can sit where ever you want." he said and picked up a stack of papers from his desk as we all took our seats. I sat in between Nattie and Justin. "I'm going to give y'all worksheets to do until lunch time and if y'all get done before then you are free to talk."

I took my worksheet and wrote my name on it looking over a few of the questions before turning to Nattie, who is behind me. "I don't get any of this." I whispered quietly and looked at what she had on. She was wearing a cute pink dress shirt with some blue jeans.

She just shrugged and went back to her paper for a minute, "If you don't get this you're not going to get anything this year. This is just the basics." she said and smiled kindly at my distressed looking face. "Maybe you should consider a tutor, sweetie."

I sighed and pouted, "But if I get a tutor people will think I'm stupid."

"You don't have to tell everyone you're getting a tutor, just that person." Nattie said and went back to her own paper.

"Oh, and class if you don't get done today just do it for homework and turn it in tomorrow." Mr. Copeland said and went back to his book he was reading.

I stuck the paper in my notebook, determined that I would do it at home and not have to get a tutor.

Justin turned around in his seat to face me and grins, "So how has your day went? I heard that you are art partners with Ted."

"He is?" Nattie says and pulls her desk up beside mine, "Why haven't you told me?"

"I haven't really had the chance to." I said looking back and forth between them. "But yeah he is my art partner. We have to draw each other."

They laugh at me, "Just a head picture or full body?" Justin asks.

I thought back to what the paper had said. "Full body." I said and blushed from the thought of drawing Ted's body.

Nattie laughed, "I bet you will enjoy that." I just blushed and shook my head.

"I think you've embarrassed him." Justin said and laughed.

I pouted and hid my face. "Leave me alone."

Nattie patted my back, "Okay, so how has your day went so far?"

I sighed, "Well first block is P.E. which I absolutely hate."

Justin laughed, "So do you know anyone in your P.E. class?"

I nodded, "Ted." was all I said and looked away from them.

"Ohh," Nattie said, "So did you talk to him?"

I shook my head, "No but he talked to me when he asked me to throw his ball back to him."

Nattie laughed, "He probably threw it at you on purpose."

"No he didn't he was playing and it just got threw over there where I was at."

"Okay class, lets go to lunch." the teacher said and stood up getting his stuff together.

Nattie, Justin, and I walked to the lunch room together then went our separate ways to get our food. I went and sat down beside Randy who was already at the table. Evan was sitting on the other side of him with John in front of him. There where two empty seats then TJ, so I figured one was for Nattie.

Justin and Kelly were no where to be found so there was no telling what they were doing. I looked over to the lunch line and saw Alex, "Hey Alex, come sit over here!" I yelled across the lunch room and got shushed by the teachers.

Alex blushed at being called out in front of most of the school and walked over to us and the only seat left was the one by John, "Mind if I sit here?" Alex asked him quietly.

"Nope, sit down, kid." John said smiling up at him. Alex smiled back shyly and sat down between John and the seat that belongs to Nattie.

Randy grinned over at me. "What?" I asked.

He laughed and nudged me in the side, "You gotta spend time with Ted outside of school. Like at his house."

Everyone else laughed, "So, that doesn't meant anything, were just drawing each other. And you have to spend time with Evan outside of school." I smiled at my come back.

"So, I don't mind spending time with Evvy." Randy said and threw his arm around Evan's shoulder.

"And I wonder why." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

Randy looked confused and leaned over to me forgetting that he had his arm around Evan, so he also pulled Evan over too. I leaned closer to him whispering in his ear, "I think you like, Evan."

Randy started to say something when someone cleared their throat behind me. I turned around and Ted was standing there with a distressed look on his face, "You okay, Ted?" I asked.

He blinked his eyes and shook his head, "Sorry, did I interrupt something?" he asked pointing from me to Randy.

Randy laughed and I hit his arm lightly, "Shut up," I said glaring at him. "No, Ted you didn't interrupt anything I was just telling Randy something." I said smiling up at Ted.

"Oh." he said with a relieved look on his face.

"Did you need something?" I asked, confused at why he came over here to my table.

"Uh, yeah. I was wondering if you would want to get together today after school." he said, then added, "To work on the project."

I blushed and looked away from him for a minute before I looked back, "Um sure. I'll just have to text my mom and tell her. Are we going to your place or mine?"

"We can go to mine this time since there won't be anybody there to bother us." Ted said.

Randy laughed again and I glared at him. "Okay. So I'll see you after school?"

"Yeah," he said, smiled, then walked back over to his table.

"Well well well. Looks like little Cody's growing up going over to boy's houses when their parents aren't home, how naughty of you." Randy said and busted out laughing.

I blushed, "Leave me alone Randy. We're just working on a project. That's it."

"Sure it is. That's why he wanted y'all to be alone." John laughed.

I stood up, "Well I'm gonna go to library or something. I'll see y'all later."

"Wait! I'll go with you!" Evan yelled and ran to catch up with me. "Just ignore them. They can be so stupid sometimes." he said as we walked out in the hall.

We stayed in the library until the bell to leave lunch rung. When we got back to the class room I remembered that I had homework that I would have to do before Ted and I started the project. The bell rung and I got up heading to my next class.

I walked into the English class room and sat down between Evan and Alex. We didn't get to talk any in this class because the teacher was going over everything that we were gonna learn this year.

When the final bell rung everyone jumped up and ran out the door. I slowly got my notebook and pencil. Evan walked up behind me, "Good luck." he whispered in my ear.

I turned toward him, "What do you mean 'Good luck'?" I asked as we walked out the class room door.

He laughed at me. "With Ted, you know don't get nervous or anything just be yourself and get to know him or something."

"Thanks for the advice, but it's not like it's a date. We're just doing an art project that's all." I said slightly meaner then I had meant to.

Evan nodded his head like he understood. "Okay. Well have fun and I'm gonna go find Randy."

"Okay." I said and watched him walk down the hall.

"Cody." someone called from behind me. I turned and Ted was standing behind me with his back pack slung over one shoulder leaning against the wall. "Come on." he tilted his head signaling me to follow him. He turned and walked toward the back exit.

I hurried to catch up with him. "Are you sure you wanna do this today? I mean we don't have to start the project yet."

He stopped and turned toward me with a big smile. "Don't back out now. It's just an art project. If you get tired or bored I'll take you home." he said looking me in the eyes.

I worried my bottom lip. "But I don't really know you and I'm going to your house alone."

He chuckled. "We've been going to school together since kindergarten. Just because we haven't been friends doesn't mean I'm a stranger."

I shook my head. "Sorry lets go, I'm just worried I'll screw it all up."

He started walking and I could tell he was confused from just looking at the side of his face as I walked beside him. "Screw what up?"

"Nothing. Can we pretend I never said that?" I asked giving him my best puppy dog eyes.

He smiled at me. "Sure." he walked over to his car and opened the drivers door. "Nice effect by the way." he laughed when I blushed.

I ducked my head and got in the passenger seat. "Yeah I use it to my advantage." I said with a real smile.

He smiled back and just looked at me for a few seconds. "What is it?" I asked.

"Oh nothing. That's just the first real smile I've seen from you. You're normally so nervous looking. Like if you say one thing wrong that everyone will get pissed and just leave you." Ted said smiling at me. "Stop being so nervous you won't say the wrong thing."

I looked away from him out the window. "I wouldn't be so sure of that. Can we just go? Please." I asked.

"Sure." he said and started the car. We drove for about fifteen minutes and then stopped in front of a huge house.

"Wow." I said with a smile. "This is your house?"

He smiled and nodded, "Yeah."

"Awesome." I said and jumped out of the car. "Come on." I said walking up to the door.

Ted chuckled and came up behind me unlocking the door.

**Alright I'm gonna end it here. Please review. And sorry for taking so long I had band camp for two weeks and it kept me really busy. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I didn't ask them and I don't make any money off this story it is just for the entertainment of getting to write it and for the readers. I don't own the original characters of the WWE. This story if pure fiction and Yaoi or slash, which is BoyxBoy, so if you hate that then don't read this. There will also be hetero couples in this story.**

Thanks for the review LemonadeKidd, wrestlinggirl4eva, xxxRKOEnigmaxxx, sunny-miz and codiase lover, CWShane,

My mouth dropped open as Ted unlocked the door and stepped aside, letting me see his huge living room. "Wow." I said and turned to Ted as he walked in the door to see him smiling.

He shut the door then turned back to me. "You want something to drink?" he asked.

"Um. Sure." I said walking a little more into the house.

Ted started walking to the left through a door that I just noticed. I just stood there not knowing if I was suppose to follow him or not. He turned around and motioned for me with his index finger then disappeared through the door. I walked into the room that is his kitchen to see him getting out some glasses then walking to the fridge. "What would you like?"

"Do you have tea?" I asked walking up to the bar in the middle of the room.

"Of course." he said with a smile and got out the pitcher and poured two glasses full. He handed one to me and I said 'Thanks.' "Come on." he said and went into another room to a set of stairs.

I stopped walking. "Were are we going?"

"My room." he said and started up the stairs. I slowly followed him and whispered 'Oh'. We walked down a hall way to the last room on the right. Ted opened the door and beckoned me in. He shut the door back behind us. "Make yourself at home." he said and went and sat on his bed. I sat down beside him.

I looked down at my hands in my lap and blushed then I remembered I has science homework. "Before we start, can I do my science worksheet right quick?" I got up and went to the desk with my notebook when he nodded his head.

I got my paper and pencil out to start on the worksheet for a second time today. I got frustrated after staring at the same problem for five minutes and getting no where not knowing were to start. My body stiffened when I felt Ted's presences behind me.

"You having problems with that one?" he asked when he noticed that I haven't gotten a thing done.

I chewed on my bottom lip and nodded my head. "Yeah I don't know how to do any of this stuff." I said and lowered my head, ashamed of not being able to do a simple problem.

He ruffled my hair. "It's alright, don't get yourself down about it. I can help you." he said then went to the corner and got another chair pulling it up beside mine. He sat down looking over the paper. "This ain't that hard. All you do is." and he started showing me step by step how to work it out and get the right answer.

In about an hour we had the whole page worked out and I knew how to do the problems by myself. "Thanks. It's so much simpler now." I said and smiled at Ted.

He smiled back and leaned back in his chair. "Your welcome. If you have any more problems with the science just tell me and I will help you."

"Okay. I'll put you to your word." I said then laughed, "Because I am most defiantly gonna need your help. I suck at science."

He laughed with me, "I'll help you. I never tell someone I'm gonna do something if I'm not gonna do it so you don't have to worry about that." I smiled and he stood up. "So let's get on with the art project. We have to do full body so we need to figure out how we're gonna pose." he said walking around the room. "If we lay or sit anywhere we need to draw the object were on." I nodded and he went on, "Do you want to start with me or you?"

I thought for a minute I was nervous about drawing Ted, but I was also nervous about posing for him so either way I was gonna be extremely nervous. "It don't matter. What ever you want to do." I said looking up at him into his light blue eyes. I could get lost in those eyes, then I looked away realizing that I was staring.

"Okay." he said, "Do you know how you want to pose?" he thought for a minute when I shook my head. "I got an idea." he said walking over to the bed making sure the covers were fixed good. "Lie down on you back and I will fix you."

"What?" I asked.

"Just lie down and I will move your arms and legs were I want them." he said, I blushed and nodded my head. I laid down on his bed and he moved the pillows out of the way so my head was laying on the cover. "I'm gonna draw you from over there." he said and pointed to the right side of his room. I nodded again and he turned my head to where I was looking to where he's gonna draw me at. After he pushed my left cheek to the covers he went down to my legs. "Hmm." he said thinking of how he was gonna put my legs then he took my left leg and laid it down on the mattress but kind of bent it at my knee so it was like angled a little bit toward my other leg. Next he took my right leg and bent it putting my foot flat on the bed. He then stepped up to my arms and placed my right one behind my head and put the other one flat on my hip bone.

He stepped back and looked me over. "Okay so will this pose work?" he asked me.

I looked at him and worried my bottom lip. "I guess. You're the one that's drawing it."

He chuckled. "I mean will you be okay laying like that for a while?"

"Guess so." I said.

"Kay, so I guess I will start drawing." he said and walked over to the desk and got his desk chair. After he pushed it over to were he said he was going to draw me. He sat down in the chair then started to draw on the sketch pad he had. I looked over at another place in the room. "Look at me." he said and I blushed, moving my eyes back over to him. I was looking at his face and he kept looking from me to the pad.

After laying there for thirty minutes we decided to stop on me. "Can I look at it, or do you want me to wait till it's done?" I asked as I sat up and relaxed my limbs.

He closed the book. "Wait till it's done, if you don't mind." I said 'Okay.' and smiled. "Okay, so I guess I could draw you first, then when I'm done you can draw me."

After agreeing on that we went downstairs for a snack. When we got to the kitchen there was a woman was standing by the fridge going through it. She stood up and shut the door when she heard us walk in. She smiled at us. "Hey, Ted. Who's your friend?"

"Cody Runnels." Ted said and went to the cabinet getting out a bag of potato chips. "Are these okay?" he asked me and laid them on the bar when I nodded my head.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Cody." Ted's mom said and smiled at me.

"You too, ma'am." I said and looked over at Ted as he got out sandwich stuff and asked me what I want on mine. "Ham and manayse."

Ted nodded and started making the sandwiches. I watched him until he got done and handed me mine.

Ted came and sat down at the bar beside me with his sandwich. He sighed when the women walked out of the room, "What's the matter?" I asked.

He took a sip of his drink and looked at it. "I don't like her very much." he said and looked at my confusion. "She's my step mom. My parents divorced and Dad re-married."

I nodded. "I'm sorry, my parents divorced also. But I live with my mom." I said and we finished off our snacks. Then my phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and there was a text from my mom. "Um, my mom needs me home now."

"Alright. I'll drive you." Ted said and put the glasses in the sink and threw away the napkins.

I went back to Ted's room to get my notebook's then we walked out the door, Ted's step mom told him to be back home before supper.

We rode to the other side of town and I gave him directions to my house. I was nervous about him seeing my house because it is like five times smaller than his,

He pulled up in my drive was and turned off the car. "Um, would you like to come in?" I asked him as I opened my car door. He nodded his head and followed me inside. My sister was sitting on the couch watching T.V. "This is my sister, Kristen." I said motioning to her. She looked up form the T.V. and waved at him.

We walked the rest of the way through the living room. When we walked into the kitchen my mom turned from the stove. "Hey sweetie. Who is this? I thought you went to Randy or Evan's house." she smiled at me.

I smiled back then answered her. "This is Ted and I went to his house. I said I was going to a friends, not Randy's or Evan's."

She laughed. "Well I just figured, since I didn't know you were friends with him." she said then looked over at Ted. "It's nice to meet you, Ted."

"You too, Miss. Runnels." he said, smiling his million dollar smile.

"Oh call me Michelle, dear." my mom said and grinned at him, "So, what are you boys up to?"

I smiled at my mom, "We have an art project that we have to do together." I said answering her question. She nodded and smiled at me then over to Ted, "Well I guess I will be seeing more of you then, Ted." "Yeah, probably." he said with a laugh and then I realized that I have never heard him laugh before. I made a vow to myself to make him laugh as much as I possibly could because I love the sound of him laughing and having a good time. I was staring at Ted's face when he said, "What is it?"

I shook my head to clear my train of thought, "What is what?" I asked.

"Why were you looking at me like that? Is there something on my face?" he asked me looking over my face for an explanation.

"Oh, no it's nothing. Sorry, I didn't realize I was looking at you for that long." I said then blushed looking through the kitchen for my mom, who has disappeared.

He chuckled. "It's okay. Well I got to go home for dinner, but after school do you want to do some more on the project?"

"Sure." I said with a smile and walked Ted to the door. "Bye." I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. 'I really got to stop staring at him.' I thought then went to eat with my mom and sister.

Dinner was just questions about my first day and Ted. When they were done investigating I went up to my room to play some video games before going to sleep.

**Alright guys I'm stopping this here I know it's a little shorter than normal and I'm sorry but I've had school and band and such. Please review and let me know what you thin if you have any ideas about what should happen next let me know because I have no idea what there gonna do the next day. Also if you have a twitter and like slash or WWE fanfics, which you must considering you are reading this one please go follow WWE_Slash, Backlash_Diva, and WWEFanFicLove. Until next time. See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I didn't ask them and I don't make any money off this story it is just for the entertainment of getting to write it and for the readers. I don't own the original characters of the WWE. This story if pure fiction and Yaoi or slash, which is BoyxBoy, so if you hate that then don't read this. There will also be hetero couples in this story.**

Thanks for the reviews LemonadeKidd, wrestlinggirl4eva, xxxRKOEnigmaxxx, and CWShane

Chapter 4

I woke up before my alarm clock went off, which is good because I forgot to set it last night.

When I went across the hall to the bathroom Kristen was walking out. "Were are you going?" I asked her.

She shook her head at me. "I have cheerleading tryouts." she said then added, "If you were at home yesterday, you would know."

I sighed, "Sorry, I had an art project I had to start."

She just shook her head and walked off. I went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. When I got back in my room it was already about time to go so I hurriedly threw on a T-Shirt and some jeans.

When I went down stares the door bell rung. My mom didn't answer it so she probably went to work already. I opened the door and Evan was standing there with his signature grin on his face. "Hey, you ready?" he asked me. I nodded, grabbing my notebook, and told my sister bye then followed Evan out the door.

Evan and I walked to the car; he sat in the front seat. About half way to the school Randy makes eye contact with me in the mirror. "So Cody." he said and I sighed because I knew were he was going with this, "What did you and Ted do yesterday?" he asked.

I groaned in frustration as Randy laughed, "We didn't do anything that you're thinking of. He helped me with my homework, then we worked on the project that's it." I said and caught Evan's gaze and looked at him pleadingly to make Randy stop.

He nodded and smiled slightly before turning to Randy, "Randy." he said in a tone a mother would use when getting onto her child, "Maybe you should just leave Codes alone. If you keep giving him a hard time about Ted he will never even tell you if they get together or anything."

Randy sighed then smiled over to Evan. I chuckled quietly because I knew Randy would stop if Evan asked him. He had Randy wrapped around his little finger and he didn't even know it. "Okay, just one more question… Did you pose nude for him?"

I blushed, "NO! God your gross." I said looking anywhere but Evan or Randy's eyes.

Randy slightly threw his head back and laughed, "Well you're gonna have to get naked for him one day. Do you think if y'all get together that he wouldn't want to have sex with you?" he asked and looked at me in the mirror and continued when I shook my head, "Codes, you're gorgeous. You just don't know how many people look at you like there about to eat you."

Evan smiled a sad smile and nodded agreeing, "Yeah, Cody, we have to like make sure to keep your ass out of view or we would never get them off of you." he said then laughed.

Randy glanced over at him from the road for a second, "Don't you laugh, you're the same way, I mean I even want to jump you sometimes." he said with a smirk.

Evan smiled back at him then turned to look out the window with a bright red blush running across his cheeks.

I leaned up by the window on Evan's side by his ear so I could whisper to him and Randy not hear, "See Evvy, he's hitting on you. You should take your chance it's not every day that Randy Orton shows affection to someone." I said with a smiled and laughed slightly when his blush only darkened.

"What did you tell him?" Rainy asked looking at me in the mirror again.

"Oh, nothing." I said with a big bright smile on my face as we drove into the school parking lot.

We once again went into the lunch room but this time there where more students in there. I looked around and found my group of friends, on the way to the table I saw Alex and stopped by him. He was sitting at a full table, but he was sitting at the end away from everybody. "Hey Alex." I said.

"H-Hey there Cody." he replied quietly, I guess so no one would hear him.

I smiled at his shyness because I am only shy around one person. "Do you want to come sit with us?" I asked him. Then he picked up his stuff and followed me after he nodded his head.

When we got to the table everyone was already there except John. TJ and Nattie were sitting beside Kelly and Justin and Randy and Evan were sitting across from TJ and Nattie. I sat down beside Evan and across from Kelly; Alex sat beside me.

We all sat there and talked for a few minutes until John got there. The only seat that was left was beside Alex. "Hey Alex, mind if I sit beside you?" John asked. Alex looked up at him and blushed, he opened his mouth as if to say something but then he just shut it and shook his head. "Thanks, kid." John smiled showing his dimples and sat down beside Alex.

I watched everyone talk until the bell rung. As I walked down the hall Ted came up beside me. "Hey Cody." he said as our shoulders brushed against each other, I blushed and looked away from him, "You alright?" he asked and continued as I answered, "So do you want to go to your house today?" he asked me.

I glanced over at him to see him smiling at me, "Sure." I said and smiled back.

We walked to the gym and sat down on the bleachers together. "You sure your mom won't mind me coming over there?" Ted asked looking down at me because even when sitting I am still shorter than he is.

I smiled shyly at him, "It's fine, she likes you, Teddy." I said the slapped my hands over my mouth. 'Why did I have to say that?' I thought then said, "I'm sorry, Ted. I didn't mean to call you that."

He looked at me and laughed his special laugh causing his eyes to light up. "Don't be so embarrassed, it's fine. We have known each other since kindergarten, I don't mind you having a nickname for me."

My blush darkened. "You really don't mind me calling you that?" I asked looking into his eyes that were sparkling with laughter.

"Really, you can call me what ever you want." he said then rested his hand on the side of my face. My eyes widened in shock and I gasped. He quickly took his hand away, "Sorry. "he said looking at the hand that just touched me.

"It's f-fine. I don't mind." I said looking out to the court trying to get my face to cool down.

The teacher obviously had perfect timing because that is when he decided to come into the gym. "Alright class, today we are going to play basketball and everybody is playing." he said then a bunch of kids groaned.

The coach picked captains and they chose the teams; Ted and I ended up on different teams and I have yet to figure out if that was good or bad.

It was just my luck that I had to guard Ted and I know nothing, NOTHING about basketball. The captain of my team just told me to not let Ted get the ball.

When the game started Ted tried to run past me but I just stepped in front of him, I wasn't even back like everyone else. I looked over at my other teammates and saw that they had there hands out and was standing a lot closer to the other person. So I took a deep breath and put my arms out to the side, stepping a little closer to Ted, but I'm still not close enough to touch him.

One of the other players pushed me and I fell into Ted, who caught me by the way. I blushed and quickly turned around apologizing, "It's okay, Codes, you can touch me." he said causing my blush to darken from him using the nickname my friends do.

"You alright, Cody?" the teacher asked, noticing that Ted and I were just standing in the middle of the court. I nodded and went back to the game.

About half way through the period we swapped and Ted was guarding me, but he didn't care to stand close to me. He had his back pressed up against my front and his arms were almost wrapped around me. I was blushing seriously bad and I really hope he can't hear my heart pounding in my chest.

After the game was done we went to the locker room and showered before the bell rung. On the way out of the locker room the bell rung signaling us to go to second period Ted walked up beside me with a grin on his face. "You really need to learn how to guard the right way, Codes."

I blushed and nodded, "Sorry, I'm not big on sports."

"It's alright, I could teach you sometime if you want." he said.

I smiled and looked at the floor. "Yeah, I'd like that, Teddy."

I quickly rushed away from him to my next class after I saw him smirk. When I walked into my math classroom I sat in the same seat as yesterday, as did everyone else.

"Hey, Bitch." someone said and I figured they weren't talking to me so I just sat there, "I'm talking to you fag." they said this very close to me so I glanced up and Zack Ryder was standing there looking at me. "Yeah I'm talking to you."

I looked around to see how many people were watching, he must not have been talking loud because everyone else was minding their own business. "W-What?" I asked.

He smirked at my nerviness, "It's okay, I'm not going to beat you up, this time." he said then took a step closer to me. "I'm here to tell you to stay the hell away from Ted."

"W-What do you mean?" I asked slightly scooting away from him in my seat.

He laughed, "Stay away from Ted. Don't you dare think I don't know what you're doing."

"I'm not doing anything, he's just my art partner."

"Do you think I'm stupid?" he asked me angrily. "I see the way you look at him and stand closer to him than you do anyone else, and it disgusts me. So keep your faggoty ass away from him. You are never going to get him to like you, he will never go over to your side." My eyes teared up and I looked away from him, "Don't cry you big pansy."

"What's going on here?" I hear Evan say but I didn't turn to look at him. Zack just snorted and walked off, "What did he do to you?"

"N-Nothing." I said then whipped my eye.

Thankfully the teacher walked in so Evan couldn't question me anymore. "Alright sit down class and I'm going to give out your books." he said then started passing them and the sign out sheet around.

I took mine and signed the sheet passing it on. When we finished the teacher told us three pages to do I marked them and laid my head down. Evan rubbed my back. "If you wanna talk about it, I'm here." he whispered then went back to doing his work.

When the bell rung I grabbed my books and quickly left the room before any one could talk to me. I walked into the art classroom and noted that Ted wasn't in there yet. I sit down in my assigned seat and everyone else starts coming in and sitting down.

Once everyone was in the room and the tardy bell had rung the teacher came in and passed out a coloring sheet to everyone. We had to color them before the class period was over but we were allowed to talk while we color.

"Hey, Codes." Ted said after he turned around to face me. I smiled back at him. "What's wrong?" he asked and I shook my head looking down to my paper, "Come on, you can tell me." he said putting his hand on my arm. I looked up at him in shock and looked around the room making sure none of his friends were in here. I slowly moved my arm out from under his hand and looked over to see Evan whispering something to Randy then Randy looked over worriedly at me and smiled when he saw that I was looking at him and that Ted's hand was on my arm. I smiled back and turned back to Ted. "Tell me." he said one last time.

I sighed and looked down at his hand that was now just laying on my desk, "I was told to stay away from you."

He looked mad when I looked back up at him, "Who did it? And why would someone tell you to stay away from me?"

"Because." was all I said and went back to coloring my page.

He sighed and touched my arm again causing me to look up, "Don't listen to them, and if they do it again tell me who it is so I can take care of them. I wont let anyone do anything to you."

I blushed from him saying he was going to protect me from the threat. "Okay." I said looking into his light blue eyes that matched so perfectly with his dirty blonde hair.

He smiled then put his paper on my desk turning around fully. "Do you mind if I color with you?" he asked.

I laughed because it sounded like we were in kindergarten again, and he smiled. "No, go right ahead."

"So were going to your house today?" he asked me as he stated coloring his blank paper.

"Yeah, if you still want to."

He smiled, "Of course I want to."

"Okay." I said with a smile then looked over at Randy getting his attention. "Hey, I don't need a ride." I said.

Randy smirked, "Why you going to Ted's house." he said drawing out Ted's name.

I blushed and shook my head, "No." I said, "He's going to my house."

"I wonder how your mom's gonna like that?" Randy said his smirk growing wider.

"My mom met him yesterday and she really likes him." I said and blushed when Randy said 'That's good.' and winked at me.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ted asked.

"Nothing." I said and looked at the clock noting that the bell was about to ring. I then looked over at Alex and John and saw them laughing, John was laughing like he's the funniest person in the world and Alex was blushing and laughing along with him. I grinned at the thought of them together then the bell rung.

"You wanna walk with me?" Ted asked me.

I blushed, "But were not in the same class, and what if the person that threatened me sees us?" I asked getting kind of nervous now.

He smiled and picked up my pencil that I had dropped earlier and not bothered to pick it up, "Your class is on the way to mine and if someone says something, I will kick their ass." he chuckled at my mouth when it fell open. He took his fore finger and thumb and closed it, "Don't wanna catch bugs." he said and started walking, "Come on."

I nodded and quickly walked after him and tried to cool my red face down. When I coughed up to him he handed me my pencil and we started toward my room. I kept my head slightly lower hoping Zack wouldn't see me. Ted must have noticed because he leaned down and said in my ear. "Don't worry no ones going to bother you. You act like your ashamed to be with me." he made a fake pout. Which looked amazing on his face, might I add.

"It's not that Ted, I promise. I love spending time with you. It's the exact opposite." I said blushing from his facing being so close to mine because when I turned toward him to talk he had yet to stand back up. I saw Zack standing by a locker glaring at me. Ted saw the shock and fear on my face and turned around to see who it was and saw that I was looking straight at him.

He grabbed my arm gently and led me down the hallway, "I'll deal with him later." he promised me as we got to my classroom. "I'll see you later. He said with a smile and walked off.

I nodded to no one because he had already walked off.

I went into the room to see Nattie looking at me in shock and happiness. "Did Ted DiBiase walk you to class?" she asked a big grin forming on her face.

I blushed and set my stuff down. "No, we just walked together." I said.

Nattie laughed and shook her head. "You're so gullible. His classroom is on the other side of the school."

"But he said-" I said and got cut off by Nattie.

"He lied."

**Alright that's it guys, I updated pretty quick this time, yeah? Leave lots of reviews and I'll start working on the next chappie today or tomorrow. If you want to see the cover picture I made for it you can go on and search either "Codes" or Gumi57. That's it for now. Until next time! Oh and go follow the twitter accounts I put at the end of the last chapter.**

**-Gumi **


	5. Chapter 5

**I didn't ask them and I don't make any money off this story it is just for the entertainment of getting to write it and for the readers. I don't own the original characters of the WWE. This story if pure fiction and Yaoi or slash, which is BoyxBoy, so if you hate that then don't read this. There will also be hetero couples in this story.**

Thanks for the reviews wrestlinggirl4eva, kkrazybean, xxxRKOEnigmaxxx, WraithRaider, and CWShane.

-Recap-

"But he said-" I was cut off by Nattie.

"He lied."

-Chapter 5-

I blushed and looked at my desk, "He wouldn't make something up so he could walk me to class."

"I think he would." Nattie said then got out a paper, "Did you get your homework done?" I nodded, "So it wasn't as hard as you thought."

I shook my head and smiled, "It's not hard now because I know what I'm doing."

She looked at me confused. "So how do you know what you're doing now if you didn't know yesterday?" she asked.

"Teddy helped me." I said and got my paper out of my notebook.

"Teddy?" she said with a smirk on her face.

My mouth dropped open in surprise and my face turned beet red. "Don't tell anyone I call him that." I pleaded ready to get down on my knees if I need to.

She smiled at me sweetly, "Don't worry sweetie, I won't." she said then chuckled. "Does he know you call him that?" she asked.

I nodes, "Yeah." I said. "He said I could call him Teddy," I looked down at my desk, my face lit up with a blush.

Nattie smiled, "I think it's sweet that you have a pet name for him." she said.

I shook my head and glanced at her saying. "It's not a pet name."

She looked at me like she didn't believe me. "Are you the only one that calls him that?" she smirked at me when I nodded my head. "Then it's a pet name."

Before I could deny it being a pet name the teacher came in and took up the homework. After he got it all he started the lesson. I understood it more than I did yesterday, but I'm still not sure about doing the problems on my own.

About half way through the lesson the teacher glanced at the clock and said, "Go to lunch."

I walked with Nattie and Justin to the lunch room, but I still ended up at the table alone because Nattie and Justin disappeared and no one else was at lunch yet.

While I was sitting at the table waiting on everyone else I looked around the room hoping to find Ted. When I did his face was red from anger and he was having an intense conversation with Zack Ryder. 'I really hope it ain't about me.' I though then blushed and looked away when he finished talking and looked at me.

Everyone else sat down and started talking, I kind of sat there and listened to everyone else talk. Lunch seemed to last longer than normal because I didn't talk at all.

When we went back to the class room the teacher, who's name is Mr. Copeland, but he said we could call him Edge, finished the lesson and gave us two pages of homework to do.

When the bell rung I went to English class and sat with Evan and Alex. The teacher came in and her name was Mrs. Geurrero. "Excuse me!" she yelled to quiten us down and it only made us groan at the sound of her annoying voice. "Okay class, you have an assignment due Friday. It's based on you summer vacation." she said and laughed when we sighed. "Don't complain it's only two paragraphs and you have two days to do it."

After she got finished talking I took out a piece of paper and started working on the essay. "It has to be double-spaced, twelve font, and News Time Roman." she added. I jotted that down and went back to working on it.

A note landed on my desk; it said. _So Ted is going to your house today?_

_Yeah_, I wrote back. _Please don't make a big deal out of it._

Evan chuckled and handed me the note that read, _I won't._

Then the bell rung and we left the room.

-Time Skip to Cody's House-

Ted and I have been working on the project for about twenty minutes when Kristen walked in. she looks at me and smirks, "Mom!" she yells, "Cody's in here posing for this guy like a slut."

I blushed and looked over at her, "Shut up. It's for an art project not what ever you're talking about." I said and pouted.

Ted laughed from the corner of my room that he was drawing in causing me to look at him, "Don't give him such a hard time I told him to pose like that." he said his eyes never leaving mine.

Kristen smirked, "Exactly, you're trying to molest my little brother."

"No he's not!" I yelled before I realized that it came out that loud.

"Hmph, so you're letting him do it?" she asked.

I blushed and yelled. "Leave me alone."

Ted chuckled and locked eyes with me, "Calm down Codes, she is just aggravating you it don't bother me what she says."

"Okay." I said and nodded calming myself.

At that time Mom walks in and gives Kristen a stern look then says. "Leave Cody alone, Ted wouldn't try to molest him."

Kristen puts her nose in the air and says, "You never know." as she walked out of the room.

After Mom leaves and Ted gets done drawing me we start to work on our homework. I finish my essay and I'm going to print it tomorrow. I got all my homework done without any trouble except science. After trying the same problem over and over again doing something different each time, I sighed and looked at Ted who was sitting at the foot of my bed while I was at the head. He looked up from his own homework and smiled at me, I smiled back, "Will you help me?" I pleaded.

He nodded and stood up walking up to were I was sitting , "Scoot over." he says and sit beside me on my bed. So now we were both sitting side by side with our backs up against the headboard. He leaned closer to me cause his side to brush my arm as he takes my paper I've been working it out on. "So what are you having trouble with?" he asks and kind of smirks at my blush.

I bit my lip and quickly glanced away from his face, which was closer to mine than it has ever been. "Um…I don't know how to do this math."

He nodded and took my physical science book and started explaining each problem. After we got finished with all the homework he closed my book, which was on my lap, but he brushed his hand across my thigh as he did so. "Sorry." he said, but when I looked up at him I could tell he wasn't sorry at all.

I blushed, "It's okay." I say looking back down to the book quickly trying to hide my blush.

He leaned closer to me trying to see my face. "Why do you always hide your face when you blush?" he asked, holding my face up to were he could see.

I looked at him then looked away, "It's embarrassing." I said looking away from Ted.

He smiled friendly at me then asked, "Why do you blush all the time?"

"I-I don't know." I said lying because I knew exactly why I blushed, but I could never tell him. He studied my face for a few more minutes before my mom walked into the room and Ted jumped away from me.

"Dinners ready." she said and walked out of the room. 'Maybe she didn't see.' I thought and looked over at Ted who was grinning sheepishly.

Ted left right after that and dinner was oddly silent.

After we finished eating I was in the kitchen helping Mom do the dishes when she stopped and turned toward me. "We need to talk." she said seriously.

"Talk about what?" I asked as I finished drying my last dish.

"You and Ted."

I looked at her confused, "Me and Ted?" I asked.

She looked at me like I was stupid, "Don't play dumb." she said then sighed and made me sit at the table and she sat beside me, "I saw y'all in there."

I looked at her for a minute before I realized what she was talking about, "That wasn't what it looked like, he was just trying to see my face." I said.

She smiled slightly at me, "Baby, you don't have to lie. I'm your mother I'm going to love you no matter what." she said then scooted up to the edge of her chair and grabbed my hands. "Ted's a great guy and if you want to date him it's fine, just tell me."

I smiled, "I'm glad you would approve, Mom, but there's nothing going on between Ted and myself. He's just a friend, a straight friend." I said my smile saddening.

"I see now." she said and squeezed my hands, "Don't give up hope yet, I see the way he looks at you."

I blushed and looked down at our hands, "What's that suppose to mean?" I asked.

She just smiled, "You really don't see it?" she sighed but continued to smile, "Does he know you're gay?" she sighed again when I shook my head once again, "Maybe you should tell him sometime. You never know what just might happen." she said and let go of my hands and going back to the dishes.

I shook my head even though she couldn't see me because her back was now turned toward me. "No." I said, "I can't do that I might loose him as a friend, and I don't know what I would do if that happened."

"I doubt that would ever happen." she said and turned towards me and smiles, "Tell me about when y'all are spending time together."

"What do you mean?"

"When was the first time you spoke to him on the first day?" she questioned.

I blushed and looked down, "When he ran into me in the lunch room and knocked me down."

"Alright why are you so nervous to tell me about this?" she asks.

"Because Randy and John said that when Ted offered to look and see if anything had gotten on me all he was doing was looking at my a-I mean butt."

She gave me the same look she gave Kristen earlier, "Watch the language. And they were probably right." she added and chuckled at my blush, "Plus if he was looking at your butt he at least finds you attractive."

"Why would he-" she cut me off and walked back over to me.

"Cody, honey, you're gorgeous. You never give yourself enough credit." she said seriously again.

I sighed, "Why does everyone keep telling me that?" I asked looking at my mother for answers.

"Maybe you should start listening." she said then told me to go get ready for bed.

So I walked up the stairs and got in the shower, washing my hair and body. By the time I got out it was almost ten. I dried off and put on some boxers going to my room, when I was laying in my bed in the dark I hear my phone vibrate. So I started digging through my covers searching for it, but I didn't have a clue who it was because no one talks to me this late.

It was a simple text message that said _Hey._

_Who is this? _I sent back.

The reply came in and I opened it, _Ted, _it said and my heart rate sped up. I don't know why it does that every time I see Ted or talk to him it just does.

I wrote back and hit send; it said _How did you get my number?_

_From Randy, he just offered it up and told me I should text you. _His message said.

I quickly went and saved his number in my phone under Teddy and another message from him came in, _I'm sorry if you're uncomfortable with me now, I just wanted to know, and sorry if you got in any trouble with your mom. You can just tell her I forced myself on you._

I smiled at him being willing to take the blame for me. No one has ever wanted to take the blame for me normally I had to always take the blame. _It's okay, Teddy. I'm not uncomfortable and Mom doesn't care I'm not in any trouble at all she just talked to me. _I hit send then wished I could take it back and erase the end.

_That's great, I'm glad you're not in any trouble. I just really hope thing won't be weird between us now. I really am sorry._

_It's fine, I promise things won't be weird at all. I don't mind you touching me, it's fine. _I wrote back, it didn't exactly sound the way I wanted it to, but it would work.

_Great, I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Cody. : ) _Was the message I received and my heart sped up more than ever and I think my face was redder than it had ever been. I can't believe he said goodnight, and my name.

That night I fell asleep with a smile on my face, and I couldn't wait until tomorrow.

**Once again guys sorry it's so short, but there wasn't really a lot I could make him do at bed time Lol. I need y'all to tell me if I'm rushing it any. I mean Cody has had a crush on Teddy all summer and Ted is starting to show affection towards Cody now. When should I make them become a little more serious and I will be doing a time skip some time soon; it won't be a big one, just like a couple weeks. So I guess that's it leave lots of reviews.**

**-Gumi**


	6. Chapter 6

**I didn't ask them and I don't make any money off this story it is just for the entertainment of getting to write it and for the readers. I don't own the original characters of the WWE. This story if pure fiction and Yaoi or slash, which is BoyxBoy, so if you hate that then don't read this. There will also be hetero couples in this story.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys; they made me really happy! They are what keep me writing because it makes me want to update sooner for all the readers and it makes me happy that you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.**

**Thanks for the reviews xxxRKOEnigmaxxx, wrestlinggirl4eva, kkrazybean, Richard Bernier.**

-Chapter 6-

I woke up and checked my phone for the time the screen said that it was Thursday October the eleventh, 6:15. So I had plenty of time to get ready for school and I didn't have to take a shower considering I took one last night.

My phone buzzed and showed that I had a message from Randy, _I have to check in lat today. Sorry I won't be able to take you or Evan to school._ I said.

When I hit reply to type my message another message came up. _Good morning _was all it said, 'Ted can be so weird sometime.' I thought and chuckled.

I wrote them back one message saying, _It's okay, I'll just get Mom or someone to take me._ The other one simply saying, _Morning : )._

I put on a pair of jeans and a tee with the new Zelda game on it and brushed my hair making sure every strand was in place before going down stairs. I find my mom in the kitchen reading something on her laptop and drinking her morning coffee, "Mom," I said to gain her attention, "Do you have time to run me to school today?"

She looked at her watch, "Sorry, baby, I have to be at work before they unlock the school and I don't want you to be standing out side."

I smiled she was sometimes a little over protective, "It's okay. I'll just ask around." I smiled and went to the fridge and got some cereal.

Mom looked up again when she heard my phone vibrate, "Who's that?" she asked.

"Ted or Randy." I said before looking at my phone. I fixed my bowl of cereal then got it out, "Ted." I corrected myself.

His message said. _So, what are you doing?_

I quickly wrote back, _Eating and trying to find a ride to school. You?_

I was about half way through my bowl when my phone went off again, I knew it was Ted this time since Randy never replied in the first place. I looked at it and opened the message, _Why didn't you just ask me? You know I would take you, _it said and I blushed whiled reading it.

"He talking dirty to you or something?" Kristen asked causing me to just now notice her sitting by the door as if she was waiting on someone, but if she wouldn't have totaled her car she wouldn't have to wait on anyone.

I blushed from what she said and it caused me to imagine Ted talking dirty to me and caused my blush to darken, "If he ain't, Cody's defiantly thinking about it now." she said and laughed then stopped and went out side when Mom glared at her and her ride got here.

"Just ignore her, Cody." Mom said and I nodded then wrote Ted back, _I didn't ask because my house is not on your way to school, I don't want you to go out of your way just for me._

I put my bowl in the dishwasher and headed up stairs phone in hand. _It don't matter, I'm leaving now. I'll be there in a few minutes,_ said his next message. It didn't really surprise me that he would take me because I've been thinking about what Nattie said and his classroom was on the other side of the school.

_Okay, Thanks a lot. _

_Nosa Problema. _his message said. I'm not entirely sure what its meant but I got the problem part so it must have meant no problem.

I was sitting in my room with my toothbrush hanging out of my mouth re-reading all of our messages when Mom walked in. I smiled up at her and almost dropped the toothbrush. She chuckled, "Do you have a ride yet?" she asked then added, "Because I'm about to have to leave,"

I nodded and grabbed my tooth brushing utensil, "Yeah, Ted's taking me."

She smiled a knowing smile at me that I didn't really understand, "Did you ask him?" she asked.

"No," I said and shook my head then added, "He just offered."

"Maybe you should think about what I told you last night." she said then walked out of the room, "Bye, Cody."

"Bye, Mom." I said and blushed, everyone seems to think that I should tell Ted, but I still don't know if I could even get the courage to. I sighed and looked down at my suddenly interesting comforter. I'm ashamed that I can't tell him but if I loose him as a friend I don't know what I would do. I would rather him be my friend and never know I have feelings for him than to think I'm disgusting and never come near me again. Though I have the feeling that he may have somewhat of an idea that I like him or am just really embarrassed around him, but why would I be embarrassed if I didn't like him. I sighed and shrugged falling back in my bed.

My phone went off again and I figured it was Ted telling me he was here, but it wasn't it was Evan. I opened it and read over the message, _Hey, did you find a ride since Randy can't take us today cause Momma can come get you if you need her to._

I smiled thankful that I have friends that care about me, _Yeah,_ I wrote back, _Ted's taking me so tell you mom that I said thanks for thinking about me, I'll see you at school. ^.^ _

I heard a honk outside and quickly jumped up from the bed and slid my phone in my pocket then went to check myself in the mirror making sure I looked decent. I walked back into my room grabbing my new book bag that I filled with everything I need for classes last night: paper, notebooks, binders, pencils, gym clothes, colored pencils, and pens.

I ran down the stairs and went out the front door grabbing my house key on the way. I got in the passenger seat then noticed a kid a few years younger than myself that looked like he could be kenned to Ted. Ted notices that I was glancing from him to the kid in the back, "This is my brother, Brett." he said then leaned over and whispered in my eat which cause me to blush, "he's from Dad's current marriage." I nodded and smiled sadly at Ted he smiled back then started the car and made eye contact with Brett in the mirror, "Brett, this is my friend, Cody."

"Hey, Brett." I smiled back at him, "It's nice to meat you."

He looked up from his phone that he was rapidly texting on, "You to Cody," he said then smirked at me, I gave him a confused look and turned back around in my seat.

Ted must have saw because he glared at Brett, "Leave Cody alone." he said angrily his grip tightening on the steering wheel and his knuckled turned white,

Brett laughed, "Why?" he asked then got some weird glint in his eyes, "He yours or something? Cause I would love to see what Dad would say about that."

My eyes widened and I looked at Ted, "No." he said quickly and glanced at me out of his peripheral vision. I quickly turn my head away to look out the window fearing that I might cry from the rejection from the one person that I care what thinks about me most. Ted sighed, "He's not anyone's." he said more calmly, "And I don't give a shit what _my _father thinks. I'm my own person I'm not going to be him and if I catch you messing with Cody you gonna wish Daddy was around to save your ass." he said through gritted teeth. I slowly looked over at him my eyes filled with tears but none of them dropped cause Ted must have realized what he done since he changed his words.

Brett just snorted in the back seat, "Either your lying and you are dating or he must be a really good fuck considering how stingy you are with him."

Ted growled low in his thought even though it wasn't a sexual growl it still kinda turned me on, "If you say one more word like that towards Cody, I will kill you."

Ted looked over at me when I put my hand on his forearm to calm him, "It's okay, really, people say crap like that all the time, I'm used to it."

He smiled sweetly at me then said with all the calmness in the world, "You shouldn't have to get used to it. You should have someone stand up for you." he said looking me right in the eyes. It felt like he was looking past me into my soul. 'Wow that sounded so cheesy.' I thought.

No one said anything the whole ride but it doesn't surprise me because you could cut the tension in the car with a knife literally.

When we got to the school as we were walking in Ted asked Brett if he was going to the gym or the lunchroom. At that moment was when I noticed Ted's southern drawl and it was really hot. I started wondering what he would sound like in bed, but I shook my head and banished the though from my head as I felt a blush coming onto my cheeks. "All my friends are in the gym." Brett said pulling me from my dirty thoughts as he answered Ted's earlier question.

Ted nodes and lead me towards the stairs as Brett went right. He must have noticed my blush because he walked a little closer to me and bent down looking at my face. "You alright?" he smiles at me when I nod and smiled back, "I'm really sorry about my brother he can be an ass sometimes and I'm sure he didn't mean to say all those bad things to you."

"It's fine, really." I say and smiled a real smile.

When we got in the lunchroom he looked down at me and asked, "Do you care if I sit with you?"

"N-No I don't mind." I said and blushed as I lead him over to my table of friends. When we got to the table I just kind of stood there and blushed when they all looked at me and smirked. "Um… guys, you know Ted," I said the looked at Ted and pointed at each one of my friends as I said their names going down one side of the table then the other, "Ted, there's are my friends, Justin, Kelly, John, Alex, TJ, and Nattie," I said then sat down by Nattie and Ted sat beside me.

Nattie leaned closer to me then whispered, "What made him sit over here?" she asked with a smile and look between the two of us and raised one of her eyebrows. I bit my bottom lip and shrugged my shoulders smiling. She smiled and winked at me before sitting back up straight and joining the conversation.

Everyone was talking and they included Ted in the conversations just like I knew they would. Ted and John talked more than anyone so I figured they have a class together. "Hey, Ted." TJ said and caught both of our attention. "How's the art project with Codes going? Huh."

I blushed and looked over at Ted to see him smiling. "It's going very well. Cody is a great model." he said the flashed his smile over to me. I blushed and looked around the lunch room, just then was when I noticed that none of his friends were in here.

The bell rung and I jumped up from the table accidentally brushing my hip against Ted's arm. "S-Sorry." I said and walked off quickly before he had a chance to reply.

I almost ran to the gym and changed faster than I ever have in my whole life. I was already standing in my spot in my gym clothes, my book bag discarded in the locker room, by the time Ted got here. Instead of going to the locker room to change he walked towards me with a worried look, "Why did you leave so fast?" he asks.

"Um." I thought trying to come up with an excuse. "I didn't want to be late." I finally said.

"But you had plenty of time." he said with a confused look.

'Well-" I was cut off the teacher came in and told everyone that wasn't already dressed to do so now. Ted left and looked back at me with an expression that I'm not so sure what it meant, and I almost followed him.

After they changed you either had a choice of playing basketball again or walking. I walked and he played.

Which was a good thing.

After the bell rung I went to my locker to get my books and walked to math slowly because of Zack being in that class and I didn't want to have to talk to him again. I got in there right before the bell rung and managed not to run into Ted in the hall. I didn't see him in the locker room because I changed and got out of there before he even got the balls put up to go change.

I sat down in my desk as the teacher told us to get our homework out. He took it up and gave us study guides for a quiz tomorrow over stuff we did last year. I started it then because I wasn't going to study tonight.

Zack didn't say a word to me all block but I could feel his hatful glare boring in my back the whole time.

When the bell rung I got up and left the class without talking to any of my friends.

When I got into the Art classroom I was one of the first students in there so I just sat down in my desk.

Randy came in and sat in Ted's seat facing me and says, "So.. I heard Ted sat with you this morning and that y'all walked in together, so he must have gave you a ride. Am I correct?"

I just nodded my head the rested it on my folded arms that were on the desk.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked then ruffled my hair.

I looked up at him with sad eyes, "This morning after the bell rung to go to class I accidentally rubbed against Ted's arm when I got up to leave." I stopped for a second noticing him looking over my head at something, "And now he probably thinks I'm a weirdo." I finished when he glanced back at me.

"Why don't you just ask him?" Randy asked looking above my head again.

"No." I said, "I can't."

Someone stepped beside me and squatted down at my desk, "You can ask me." Ted said and I looked from him to Randy once before laying my head on my desk again hiding my face. Ted pulled my arm away so I couldn't hide anymore and looked me in the eyes, "It's okay." he said, "You didn't mean to, hell even if you did mean to it would still be okay. I promise."

I looked at him then bowed my head a little, "Don't you think I'm a weirdo?" I asked.

He smiled his special smile that I only see when it's just me and him, "No. I would never think that."

"See, Cody, you should just talk to him." Randy said then smiled and went to his seat after I nodded my head in agreement.

Ted got up from the floor and sat in his seat then his phone went off. He quickly checked it and sighed then looked over at me, "Do you mind if we go to your house today?" he asked then continued after I shook my head, "Thanks, my step mom is going to be home and I don't want to deal with her."

"Alright." I said with a smile.

The teacher, Mrs. Stratus, came in and started explaining different shadings. We didn't get to talk because she taught to the bell, "I'll see you later, Cody." Ted said when we were getting our stuff ready to go after the bell rung.

"Bye." I smiled and headed to my next class.

After stopping by my locker for the books that I need in my last two classes, I walked into the physical science room and sit between Nattie and Justin.

We didn't get to talk again because the tardy bell rung and Mr. uh Edge was ready to teach.

When it was time we all got up and went to the cafeteria. I walked to the lunch line and stood behind Ted and got my plate. About half way through the line he glances behind him then turns around, "Oh, hey, Cody. I didn't see you there."

"Hey." I said smiling and putting some fries on my plate.

"Where are you sitting?" he asks, I point to the table with all my friends sitting at it. He nods and pays for his lunch.

He looked over to the table where his friends where and they motioned for him to go over there. He glanced back at me as if asking if I want him to sit with me. "Go." I say. "Sit with your friends; they don't even want me around you." I added sadly.

"I'm sorry." he said before walking a few feet in front of me.

"It's okay." I said.

"I'll sit with you tomorrow." he said as he walked backwards toward their table.

"You don't have to." I said and paid for my lunch.

"I want to."

I walked to my table, "I thought Ted was going to sit over here." John said.

I sat down and fixed my plate before answering him, "His friends wanted him to sit with them, but he said he was going to sit with us tomorrow." I said then started eating.

We ate lunch and talked just like any other day. After lunch was over we went back to the classroom and the teacher continued his lesson. Once again, we have homework.

The bell rung and I said bye to Nattie and Justin then left the room.

I walked through the halls to my English class; when I got there I went in and sat down.

"Hey guys." I said to Evan and Alex who where already sitting in their seats.

"Hey Cody." they each said.

Mrs. Guerrero walked in and said, "Okay class, we are going to start working in the books today."

We got out our books and she went over the first section. After she got done reaching she told us that we have three exercises in the book to do and she handed out two work sheets.

I did my work and got finished right before the bell rung.

By the time I made it to my locker Ted was already standing there, "Hey Codes." he said.

"Hey." I said with a smile. I turned to my locker, since he was leaning against the one next to it, and tried to open it. But I couldn't get my books and book bag maneuvered the right way so I can get to the lock.

"Here." Ted said and took my books out of my arms. I blushed and got my locker open then took my books from Ted and put them in the locker saying, 'Thanks'.

I put my bag on my back and we walked out the door at the end of the hall. I saw Sheamus and Mike standing outside, they glared at me causing me to hide behind Ted.

He looked at me concerned and saw the fear on my face. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing." I said, "Lets go." he nods and we go got in his car.

The ride to my house was silent, but it was comfortable silence, "Wait." I said as he pulled in my drive way. "What about Brett?"

"He went somewhere with a friend." Ted answered with a smile, "So don't worry I didn't leave him at the school. Even though he deserves it."

He stopped the car and we got out. We walked to the door and I unlocked it. I walked to the fridge. "You want a drink?" I asked and got two drinks out when he nodded his head, "Is coke okay?" he nodded again.

We went up stairs to my room; when we walked in he shut the door behind us.

We decided to do our homework then draw, I had Physical Science and need to type my English paper.

I started typing my paper on my computer and he was sitting on my bed. When I got one paragraph done I felt his presence behind me and my body stiffened. "What are you doing?" he asked putting his hands on my shoulders and leaning over me to see the screen.

"Typing my English paper." I said and blushed from him leaning over me.

"Oh." he said. "Do you have science again?" I sighed and nodded causing ho, to laugh.

I smiled and went back to typing. When I got finished I printed it out then put it in my book bag. I got out my science book and sat down on my bed, "I only have five problems, so it shouldn't take long." I said.

"Alright," Ted said, "do you want to try it by yourself or do you want me to help you?"

I smiled, "It don't matter, but it would be quicker if you just help me."

Ted chuckled and sat beside me then started explaining how to work the problems out. It only took us about seven minutes to do the five problems. "Thank you for helping me." I said with a smile.

Ted smiled back at me with his special smile, "It ain't no problem, just glad I could help." he said letting his southern drawl come out again. "You ready to draw?" he asked and I nodded.

I laid down on my bed and fixed my limbs the way Ted had Tuesday. Ted looked me over making sure I had everything right then went over to my desk grabbing my chair and went to the corner to draw.

I laid there for thirty minutes while Ted drew me.

"Alright, that's enough for today." he said and got up then put his notebook in his book bag.

"Kay." I said and laid my legs down on the bed and just laid there.

Ted sat down beside me, "You just gonna lay there?" he asked me and I nodded my head. He smiled then looked at my door when my mom opened it.

"Cody," she said and looked from me to Ted, "hey Ted," she smiled, "dinner's ready."

Ted stood up, "Well I guess I better go." he said and I sat up.

"You can stay." I said looking up at him.

"I don't want to be a burden." he said and smiled at me, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay." I said, "Bye."

"Bye. He said to me then got his book bag and walked to my mom, "Bye." he said then walked out of my room.

Momma smiled at me, "Y'all better be being have in here." she said.

I nodded and blushed.

We went down together and ate then I went to my room and played video games for a while.

I took my shower and lay in my bed watching TV; my phone vibrates. The message was from Ted, _Hey thanks for letting me come over, I just couldn't deal with her today._

I smiled and replied, _You're welcome. : ) You don't have to answer, but why don't you like her?_

_Because my dad just made me leave my mom, then this woman tries to come in and take her place._ Is what his reply said.

_I'm sorry _was all I said. I didn't know what to say to him to help.

_It's fine, I'm gonna go to bed. Goodnight Cody. _he said and caused me to blush.

I laid my phone on my nightstand after I set my alarm and laid down to go to sleep.

**Alright guys that's it. This chapter is a lot longer than normal, yeah? Lol. But it's only cause I did a whole day in one chapter when I normally split it into two, but from now on I'm going to do a whole day every chapter. Which means the chapters will be longer! Yayy! But on the down side it may take me a little longer to update, but it may not cause I wrote the first four pages of this one in one night it only took me like two hours Lol. I went and watched Lion King 3D with my bestie, LemonadeKidd, if you didn't go see it you missed out, it was amazing. I still cry every time I watch it lol, it was the very first movie I ever went and watched ha-ha. Anyways now that I know where this story is going things should speed up a little bit and I'm going to skip a week every other week but I'll put it in the story somehow that I did. This story is planned to have like twenty eight chapters if everything goes right and there is going to be a sequel if not a few sequels lol. Oh and by the way after I post this chapter I'm going re-post all the others, you don't have to re-read them because I just fixed mistakes it was nothing big just like spelling and punctuation and using the wrong word here or there lol. I don't have a beta so all the mistakes are mine and you will just have to hang with me lol I'll eventually get em all fixed lol. Welp I guess that's it. Leave lots of reviews!**

**-Gumi**


	7. Chapter 7

**I didn't ask them and I don't make any money off this story it is just for the entertainment of getting to write it and for the readers. I don't own the original characters of the WWE. This story if pure fiction and Yaoi or slash, which is BoyxBoy, so if you hate that then don't read this. There will also be hetero couples in this story. Also, you guys should check out my friend one-shot and first story based off a song. It's call Leavin' and no Cody doesn't leave Ted even though that's the name of it. ****J **

**Thanks for the reviews wrestlinggirl4eva, kkrazybean, CannibalHolocaust, xxxRKOEnigmaxxx, SMango, and TheYoungXD. Thanks so much you guys! Would y'all like it if I replied to all the reviews and not just say thanks on the next chapter?**

**Warnings: Cussing and mentions of underage drinking and sex.**

"Codes"

-Chapter 7-

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock on August 12, 2011. I was very happy because today was Friday and I want to sleep in for a couple of days. I looked at the time and I still have plenty time to get ready, so I turned the alarm off and got out my phone. Sending a quick text to Randy asking if he is going to take me to school today.

My phone vibrated and there was a message from Randy that said _Yeah. Why you wanna start riding with Ted instead?_

I blushed and wrote back telling him that I just wanted to know.

I got up out of my bed and went over to my closet looking for something to wear. I want to dress a little better today then I normally do, so I got out a light blue and white stripped shirt and a pair of nice looking dark blue jeans. I put the on then head to the bathroom. It took me about thirty minutes to get my hair perfect.

I went do stairs after grabbing my book bag and jacket to eat breakfast. Mom and Kristen where already gone but thankfully Mom fixed me some eggs.

When I get done I put the plate and go to brush my teeth. In the middle of that I hear Randy honk his car horn so I hurriedly brush my teeth then run down stairs and grabbed my stuff running out the door.

I slid in the back seat of Randy's car. Randy and Evan where in the front seats as always. I smiled at them and said, "Hey." I chuckled when they said hey in usion and Evan blushed looking up at Randy, 'I wonder when Randy is finally going to tell Evan he likes him back because I'm pretty sure the Randy knows Evan is practaly in love with him.' I thought then shook my head at them.

"So did you have fun riding with Ted yesterday?" Randy asked smirking at my blush.

"I guess so, other than his brother being a creep." I said looking down at my hands.

"What do you mean?" Evan asked turning around in his seat to look at me.

"Hey did something that upset Ted then Ted told him to leave me alone and he asked Ted if I was his and he said no that I wasn't anyone's." I looked up to Evan, "Brett, his brother, said that either we were dating and he was lying for me or that I was a good f-fuck that he didn't want to share."

Randy shook his head, "Who is this little creep?" he asked angrily.

"Don't worry about it, Ted went off on him and I don't think he's going to mess with me." I said as we pulled into the school parking lot. "Please, just leave it Ted took care of it. And I don't want you messing with his brother."

Evan nodded and looked over at Randy, "He won't say anything, right Randy?"

"Okay, but if he does it again I'm taking care of it." Randy said and parked in our spot and we got out.

We walked up to the lunch room and sat down at our table, "Crap, I got to go to my locker." I said and got up walking out into the hall.

I got to my locker and was getting my stuff out and I heard people walking. I turned around then quickly looked back into my locker seeing that it's Ted's friends. He was walking behind the rest of them and stopped by my locker while the rest continued to walk.

Hey put his hand on the locker next to mine. His hand was right beside my head, "Hey." he said.

I turned around putting my back against my locker so I wouldn't be as close to Ted, but I was still really close considering he was standing very close to start with. I blushed and looked up at him, "H-Hey."

Ted smirks at my blush then said, "What are you doing?" quietly his southern drawl getting deeper every time he gets quieter.

"Getting something." I said leaning my head back so our faces weren't so close.

"Oh, well, I'm having a party tomorrow night and I want you to come," he said moving his hand a little closer to my head.

"You want me to come?" I asked surprised, I've never been invited to a party that my friends didn't throw.

Ted smiles and nods, "You can bring some of your friends with you, if you want."

I sighed letting my head rest on the locker, "I would, but all of your friends are going to be there."

He looked me in the eyes and I could see it in his eyes that he wants me to go, "They won't mess with you I promise, you can stay with me the whole night." he said.

I looked down at my shoes between the two of us, they were simply Chuck Taylor converse. "Can I bring Evan and Alex." I said looking back up at him.

"Yeah, I already invited John and Randy," he said smiling at me.

"Okay. I'll see if they wanna come," I said.

"Kay. "he said then backed away from mo, "I'll see you around."

Ted backed up from the row of lockers then added, "It will star at nine, but you can come earlier so you won't have to look for me and take the chance of running into them by yourself."

"Kay." I said then just nodded and turned around to get my stuff. Ted stood there a minute, I don't know what he was doing, before he finally walked down the hall toward the lunch room.

I didn't go back to the cafeteria because my face was red and I was having trouble breathing from Ted standing so close to me.

I waited for the bell to ring and when it finally did I walked to the gym.

When I got in the locker room I was going to change in a hurry, but Ted walked in as I pulled my shirt over my head. I quickly pull on my gym shirt when I noticed his eyes on my torso.

"Hey, Codes." he said and brought his eyes back to my face.

"Hey." I said and my eyes immediately fell to his stomach. I watched ad his skin was exposed little by little until the shirt was laying on the bench. I blushed as I looked over his muscular body. He had a well defined six pack; I could tell he's been working out for a couple of years. I looked on in jealousy because my six pack wasn't as defined ad his yet and I still had a little baby fat, but he's two years older than me so he's been working on his longer. Also my arms weren't as muscular as his yet.

"We won't be able to draw the Wednesday after next because I have to go work out with the guys." he said putting his gym shirt on.

"Okay." I said and was kind of jealous of his friends taking him away from me.

"I normally go on Sundays but I'm going to see my mom." he added. I nodded and quickly changed my pants, hoping he didn't really look at me. I was walking out the locker-room as other kids where coming in, "Wait on me." I heard Ted say over the noise.

"You want him to stay? He will just check you out." some kid I don't even know said. I just stood there with my back to Ted because I knew he was right.

"Shut the fuck up." Ted said angrily. I thought he was angry cause he thought I would check him out so I just walked out of the room. "Cody. Come here." he said and followed me out of the room. He grabbed my arm and turned me around, "Why did you leave I had it covered."

"I-I didn't want you to think I was checking you out." I said my eyes starting to tear up.

He smiled sweetly at me, "You didn't have to leave that guy was a jerk and I don't care if you check me out." he said and I blushed deeply.

"You shouldn't thay that." I said and my lisps slipped out. My eyes just teared up more and I literally wanted to hit myself for letting my lisp out in front of Ted.

"Why?" he asked confused with a small smile. It wasn't a mocking smile, it was more of an adored smile.

"You shouldn't say that its okay for guys to check you out when you should be….when you should be disgusted." I said making sure my lisp didn't come out this time and lowered my head toward the floor.

"Is everything okay here?" asked Mr. Booker. Ted nodded but he didn't seem to believe him considering he looked at me with a worried expression. "Do you need to go to the nurse, Cody?"

"N-No, I'm fine, really." I said, I wasn't sure who I was trying to convince any more me or him.

"Well at least go to the bathroom and clean yourself up." he said then looked over at Ted when I nodded and slowly walked away with my head lowered so hopefully no one would see me like this, "Go with him." he said tilting his head towards mine.

The door opened seconds after it closed from me coming in, "You okay?" Ted asked and came up behind me, I was bent over the sink splashing water in my face. I nodded but didn't turn toward him because I knew I'd get upset again by seeing him and him not knowing what I want to tell him so bad.

I slid out from between him and the sink making sure I didn't touch him and walked over to the wall sliding down it, "I..I think I'm going to stay in here for a while. You don't have to stay, I'm okay." I said pulling my knees up to my chest.

He sat down on the dirty floor beside me. "Come on, Codes," he said and bumped our shoulders together, "Don't let what he said get to you."

"I-I don't care that he said it," I said and sniffled my nose, whipping it on the paper towel I got earlier.

"Then what is it?" Ted said leaning closer to me.

I hid my face in my knees before answering, "It's that he said it to you knowing we're friends."

"It's okay, Cody, I'm not going to stop being your friend just because he said that," he said then rubbed my back gently, "You don't have to worry about that."

I sniffed again then looked up at him, "I guess you think I'm a big baby cause I freak out over everything, don't you?" I asked and smiled slightly when he chuckled and smiled at me.

"No," he said grinning, "you have every right to freak out over this. I would have hit him if he said that about me," he paused then added, "I'll hit him for you."

My eyes grew wide, 'Why does he keep trying to take up for me?' I thought then said, "No, don't hit him."

Ted shrugged the mumble, "Okay."

He got up from the wall and I followed walking over to the sink. I washed my face again then breathed a deep breath, "Let's go out there." I said and he nodded as we walked out the door.

I sat out today, and just watched Ted play basketball. He would look up ever so often and catch me watching him. I stead of freaking out he smiled at me I blushed and smiled back.

When we went back to the locker room, I went and changed in one of the stalls. After I finished I walked out of the room with my head down and Ted didn't stop me this time.

I went straight to the math classroom since I got my books this morning. Evan, Justin, and Alex came in and sat in their seats. I saw Zack walk in then he smirked at me and I quickly looked away worried about what he was planning.

"Uh, guys." I said looking between my three friends then continued when they were all looking at me. "Ted is having a party tomorrow night and he said I could invite a few friends do any of y'all want to come?" I asked hoping that they would.

Evan smirked, "So, he invited you? Getting somewhere aren't we?" he said and laughed when I blushed shushing him.

"Please be quiet." I said pleadingly.

"Okay?" he said not sure why I didn't want anyone to know, but Zack was in the room so I couldn't tell him.

"I can't. I already have plans, sorry." Justin said with a smile in apology.

"Um, my mom don't let me go to parties, but I could tell her that I'm spending the night with someone and then just go." Alex said quietly, "I won't be much fun though."

Evan laughed, "Just wait if John's going you will be." he said Alex blushed and quickly replied with, 'What's that suppose to mean?' "John's always the life of the party." Evan said then added, "Plus he can make almost anyone relax and have fun, and you seem pretty comfortable around him so it would help, is all I'm saying. I wasn't suggesting that you like him or anything." Evan said with a smirk causing Alex to blush more.

"Leave him alone Evan," Cody said with a laugh then added, "you can just come stay at my house. Are you coming Evan?"

Evan made a thinking face even though he knew he would go, "Who alls going?" he asked.

Cody smirked then said lowly so only they would hear, "Randy's going."

Evan blushed glaring daggers at Cody's smiling face, everything that happened this morning completely forgotten, "I didn't ask if he was going." he said through gritted teeth.

"But that's what you meant." Cody said grinning and he knew Evan would go now that Evan knew Randy was going. "It starts at nine but I will already be there so y'all can just come with Randy and John I guess." I said and they nodded.

Then was when Mr. Lawler walked in and walked to the front of the room. "Alright class as you all know today is the quiz, so clear your desks and get ready." he said passing out the quiz.

When I got mine I started and finished it before the bell rung with ease because it was just going over everything we learned last year so I knew all of it pretty much.

We all turned our papers in on Mr. Lawler's desk on our way out of the classroom when the bell rung.

I went to my locker this time getting everything I need for the rest of the day.

When I walked into my Art class I saw Randy smirking at me, "So Ted says that you are going to his party tomorrow night." he said.

I nodded then added, "I told Evan and Alex that John and you." I smiled when Randy just grinned and nodded as John, Evan, and Alex walk into the room.

"He said ya'll could ride with them." I said to Evan and Alex and laughed at John's confused face.

"What are you talking about?" he asked then smirked when Randy told him that Evan and Alex are riding with them, "I can work with that." he said causing me to laugh at what he meant by that.

Everyone laughed except Alex who was blushing, "What's that suppose to mean?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing." Randy said with a smirk on his face.

I looked up at the door as Ted walked in then blushed looking back to my desk waiting on him to walk by me. When he did he patted me on the shoulder then he sat down in his desk. He put his stuff then turned around toward me asking with a smirk, "You feeling better?"

I nod then said, "Uh, can we not talk about it right now, I don't want them to know."

"Okay," he said. "so we going to my house today?" he asked.

"Yeah, if you want." I said returning his smile. I got out my notebook and started flipping through it; I noticed Ted was watching, but not really thinking I continued flipping. When I saw the Ted page I flipped it faster then the others looking up hoping Ted wasn't looking.

He was, "What was that?" he asked with a smirk.

"N-Nothing." I said with a blush no meeting his eyes.

"If you say so." he said with amusement in his voice causing me to look at him. By the look on his face I can tell that he more than likely knows. Bit I hoped he didn't.

Mrs. Stratus walked in and asked us how we were doing on the projects. She got a lot of different answers, but I learned fro that that Ted and I aren't the only ones drawing one person at a time before starting on the other one.

She started calling each group up and looked at the pictures telling them how they were doing so far. We was the third group she called up. I took a deep breath and stood up with Ted at my side and walked up to the front of the classroom looking around making sure no one in here would make fun of me.

He handed her the picture and she looked over it for a minute before saying, "It's very well drawn." she looked over at me, "Has she seen it?" she questioned.

"No." he said shaking his head, "I don't want him to see it until it's finished." Ted answered.

"Oh, alright." she said then went back to looking over the picture of me. "I really like the pose. Who's idea was it?" she asked and I pointed at Ted, she smiled then said, "You can talk, Cody."

"I know." I said quietly with a smile.

"Well good work boys." she said handing the picture back to Ted.

We went back to our seats and sat down. I waited for her to finish talking to the other kids with my head on my desk.

The bell rung and everyone started moving. "See ya, Codes." Ted said as I was getting my stuff together.

"Bye, Teddy." I said quietly so only he could hear then left the room.

I walked up stairs to the science room. I sat down at my desk and Nattie was already in there. "So," she said turning toward me. "I hear you're going to Ted's party tomorrow."

"Yeah." I said and sat down then Justin walked in and sat in his seat.

She laughed, "Are you going to drink?" she asked and leaned closer to me then whispered so no one else would hear us.

"I….I don't know." I whispered then added, "I've never gotten drunk before."

"Oh, well you don't need to drink unless there's someone there to take care of you." she said seriously.

"Okay. Ted said I could stay with him the whole time so his friends wouldn't bother me." I said then looked at her.

She nodded, "Well if you're going to be with him all night I guess it will be okay." she stopped then looked around to make sure no one was listening then whispered, "Just don't sleep with anyone."

I blushed and nodded then paid attention to Mr. Copeland when he came in and took up out homework from the night before. He told us that we wouldn't have any homework tonight then started his lesson.

When it was time, at exactly 11:53, we went to the lunchroom. I groaned when I went in and saw that we were having chicken sandwiches. They didn't taste bad, but they didn't taste like chicken either.

Somehow I was the last one to get to our table. When I did get there I noticed that there was an extra person sitting there. It was Ted and the only seat left was between Randy and him.

I sat my plate down first announcing my presence. They all looked up at me and smiled but it was Ted that caught my eyes, "Hey, Codes." he said.

"Hey, Teddy." I said quietly then sat down beside him. He smiled at me and so did everyone else, so I'm pretty sure they heard too.

Randy leaned over toward me and whispered in my ear, :Teddy?" I replied 'Shut up.' through gritted teeth with a blush.

"So, uh guys." Ted said as he looked around at all of us, "I'm having a party tomorrow night and you all are welcome to come."

Everyone nodded, "Justin and Kelly have plans so they can't come." I said and looked up at him.

"It's okay." he said with a smile.

I then looked over at Nattie and TJ, "We will be there." TJ said with a grin.

"Well, good." Ted said then I looked around the room and saw his friends glaring at me.

"I think your friends want you over there." I whispered to Ted.

He looked over to them then smiled at me, "I don't care what they want. I told you I would sit with you today so I'm going to." he said.

"You don't have to." I replied.

"But I want to."

"Okay." I said with a smile.

After that conversation we all ate our lunch and chatted about pointless things. Thought the whole time I continued to catch myself staring at Ted laughing and talking with my friends. It didn't take me long to realize that I love him over here, that I want him to always be with me, and that I enjoy spending time with him more than anyone in the world.

"Cody, our class is leaving." Nattie said then stood up and started walking toward the trash can.

"Bye guys." I said as I got up to follow her.

Ted turned around with a grin on his face, 'I never see him this happy when he's at lunch with his friends. I wonder why he has more fun with us then them?' I thought then he said. "Bye Cody."

I smiled back, "Bye Ted."

Randy and John started laughing, "Don't worry Codes we will be good…promise." the said simultaneously.

I blushed and shook my head then went to the trash can, 'I really hope they don't start talking about me in front of Ted.' I thought then left the lunch room.

When we got back to the classroom Mr. Copeland finished up his lesson.

The bell rung and I got my stuff and stood up, "Bye guys." I said and left the room hearing them both say 'Bye.'

I down the crowded hallways to my next class. When I walked in and sat down I noticed that Alex was already sitting in his seat.

He turned toward me and asked, "So am I spending the night with you tomorrow?"

I nodded then said, "Just bring your stuff to the party because I'm going over there early." he nodded then Mrs. Guerrero came in and started teaching.

When the bell rung we had to turn in our essays that were due today.

I went to my locker and there was a note stuck to it that said to meet Ted at his car so I got my stuff and went out the back door that Ted and I always use. As I walked out the door I saw Sheamus and Zack standing there leant up against the wall passing a cigarette between the two of them.

I lowered my head and continued walking past them. "Hey faggot. "Sheamus yelled, his Irish accent coming out. I sighed then turned back toward them, "Come on over here unless you want everyone to hear." he added. So I walked up to them and just stood there until they grabbed my arms and slung me up against the school wall. I shut my eyes and took in a shaky breath as my head hit the bricks.

"You and Ted seem to be getting really close." Zack said as they stepped closer to me so I couldn't run away. "Did you forget what I told you?" he asked me angrily.

"No." I said looking him straight in the eye.

"I saw that Ted sat with you at lunch." Sheamus said then smirked, "What did you do to get him to sit with you, huh?"

I glared at them then said, "Nothing." sternly.

"Hmph. Sure." Zack said as they leaned closer one at each ear. "Did you blow him?" he whispered.

"Let him fuck you?" Sheamus whispered in the other ear.

"No, I didn't do anything." I yelled before realizing it.

Then I hear footsteps and the next thing I know Ted was yelling, "What are y'all doing? Get the hell away from him."

"We were only talking." Sheamus said as they stepped back.

"Bullshit." Ted said coming up in front of me. He grabbed my chin and pulled my face up so I was looking at him; he looked in my eyes. "What did they do?" he asked his face getting red from anger.

"They just pushed me up against the wall, don't get mad." I said and looked at him, "I'm fine, promise."

He then put his hand behind my head and rubbed causing me to wince, when he pulled it back his hand had blood on it. "If y'all are still there when I turn around I'm kicking your sorry asses." he yelled and I saw them smirk at me then walk into the school. "What did they say?" he asked me and turned my head to look at the back of it. It was serious it just scabbed it a little.

"N-Nothing." I said not meeting his eyes. That was the first time I lied to him and I hope it's the last time I will have to.

"Don't lie to me." he said harshly then lowered his voice when I jumped, "You can tell me." he said his voice smooth and low.

"I-I don't want you to know, it's embarrassing." I said looking at him pleadingly, "Can we just go to your house, I don't want anyone to see me with blood all over my head." he nodded and helped me to his car.

When we got to his house we went in and up stairs to his room in silence, "Let me see your head." he said when I sat down on his bed. Then went to the bathroom and got a wet washcloth. He whipped at my head gently for a couple of minutes, "You will have to get the rest out when you take a shower."

I smiled up at him gratefully, "Thank you." I said.

"I'm sorry they did this to you." he said and looked away from me as his eyes saddened.

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault." I said then laid down in my pose, "Let's draw."

He nodded and went over to his corner and started drawing me. After he drew for an hour my phone vibrated, he nodded telling me it was okay to check it. The message was from Momma, she needed me to come home, "I have to go home." I said then got up and gathered my stuff together.

"I can drive you." he said getting up as well.

"It's okay I can take the bus."

"You sure?" he asked and walked me down the stairs when I nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow." he said as I went out the door.

"Okay, what time do you want me to come over?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I'll text you as soon as my parents leave." he said with a smile, "Bye." he said then watched me walk down the side walk after I waved.

**Alright guys that's it, sorry about the sucky ending I was just trying to get it finished for you guys.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I didn't ask them and I don't make any money off this story it is just for the entertainment of getting to write it and for the readers. I don't own the original characters of the WWE. This story if pure fiction and Yaoi or slash, which is BoyxBoy, so if you hate that then don't read this. There will also be hetero couples in this story.**

Thanks for the reviews wrestlinggirlf4ever, Lilybud2014, and CannibalHolocaust. I feel like I've done terrible on the last chapter because I only got three reviews….and I don't have a beta so all the mistakes are mine. I'm very sorry that I haven't updated in almost two months. I honestly have no reason, I didn't even know it had been that long and for that I apologize. I was kinda scared to post this chapter cause I thought I would do terrible since I think I done terrible on the last one cause no one sent in reviews and the reviews let me know have I've done so I will probably stop posting if I don't get more reviews on this chapter. So if you're reading it and don't want me to stop posting you might want to tell me cause when I don't get any reviews I think I did terrible.

**Warnings: Cussing, Mentions of underage drinking and sex**

"Codes"

-Chapter 8-

I was standing in my bathroom on Saturday night looking in the mirror as I waited on Ted to get here. I had on a light blue button up shirt and dark blue jeans.

I was making sure my hair was in place when the door bell rung. I took a deep breath and looked in the mirror one last time, 'It's just a party.' I thought as I walked down the stairs.

I walked in the living room and Kristen was sitting on the couch," Those clothes are a little huggy, don't ya think?" she asked with a smirk, "Let me guess you're going to Ted's." she added smirking up at me.

"Leave me alone." I said with a blush and smiled back at her as Momma walked in.

"You look nice." she said and started fixing my shirt collar, "That shirt really brings out your eyes."

"Thanks." I said with a smile then went to open the door and Ted turned around facing me and took in a big breath.

"Wow." he said looking at me.

"What?" I asked quickly, "Do I look that back?"

"No." he said shaking his head, "You look great."

I blushed and smoothed down my already smooth shirt. "You ready?" he asked, I nodded and said bye to Mom and Kristen then we walked to his car.

We rode to his house in a comfortable silence. When we got there and he let me in I noticed that everything in the living room was moved so there was space in the middle of the room. "There are drinks and food in the kitchen if you want anything." Ted said as he was looking at the speakers on all the walls

"Are there going to be people drinking"? I asked as I sat down on the couch against the wall.

He looked at me, "I have beer if you want to drink."

"I've never drunk before." I whispered as he sat down beside me.

He smiled at me and turned the TV on the was mounted to the wall across from us, "Well you don't have to drink, but if you want to I will take care of you."

"Okay, thank you." I said then the room fell into a comfortable silence with the sound of the TV in the background.

I opened my eyes to the sound of knocking wondering when I fell asleep. I noticed that my pillow was warm and breathing, it was Ted's shoulder, I jumped away from him, "I'm so thorry." I said as I felt heat in my cheeks and silently cursed myself for letting my lisp slip out.

He chuckled getting up from the couch, "It's okay, if it bothered me I would have moved you." he opened the door and Evan, Randy, John, and Alex where there. "Hey guys."

"Hey." Randy said as he walked in then saw me, "Why is Cody so red?" he asked with a knowing smirk.

"He fell asleep on my shoulder and I guess it embarrassed him." Ted said with a grin.

"Oh. "Randy drawled out with a strange glint in his eyes.

I blushed and looked down at my hands in my lap hoping Randy wouldn't say anything,

"Be nice." John said coming in behind him patting Randy's back before sitting down beside me. Ted laughed and shut the door after they where all in. He came over and reclaimed his seat on the other side of me. "So when is this shin dig suppose to start?" John asked, leaning up to look over me.

"It can start now." Ted said and got a remote out of his pocket elbowing me in the arm as he did so, "Sorry Cody."

I smiled up at him, "It's okay." I whispered ad I looked up at Ted. He smiled then hit a button on the remote and the music started playing, loud.

"Come on lets dance." Randy said grabbing Evan's forearm and pulling him to the middle of the empty floor. Evan grinned going along with him willingly. I watched as their hips started swaying simultaneously to the beat of the music. I continued to watch the two as more people filled into the room and before I noticed it the whole room was packed full of people.

"You want a drink?" Ted asked leaning into my side so I could hear him. I nodded and got up from the couch as he motioned towards the kitchen. We stopped walking half way there and I heard him say, "Oh, hey Mike."

I looked over Ted's shoulder to see Mike standing there and stepped back when he looked at me, "What do you want? Are you following Ted around like a lost puppy dog?" he said making a pouty face at me and laughed.

"Leave him alone, Mike. He's with me." Ted said angrily then lightly grabbed my arm and pushed past Mike going into the kitchen. He handed me a beer and took one for himself. I drunk three beers and was feeling kind of tipsy I doubt Ted even finished his first one when he leaned over and said, "You wanna go in there and dance?"

I smiled slightly leaning on Ted, not even registering it in my drunken fazed brain, "I don't dance very well." I slurred.

"I bet you dance great," Ted smirked looking at Randy as he walked in the room.

"He does." Randy smirked then left the room after I whined out, 'Randy!' and blushed clapping my hands over my mouth after whining in front of Ted.

"See." he said, "Do you just not want to dance with me?"

I shook my head, "It's not that, I just don't want to embarrass myself." I sighed, frustrated with myself after letting my lisp slip.

"Don't look so down, if you don't want to dance it's okay, I wont ask anymore." he said.

"No, I wanna dance. I just hate this lisp." I said looking at him and worried my bottom lip after admitting that I want to dance with him.

"Well then lets dance, and I think its kinda cute." he said and smirked at me.

"Really?" I said looking up at Ted as he stood up from the stool he was sitting on. He went to grab my hand to pull me up with him, "Wait." I moved my hand away from his, "Won't your friends say something or you know think something." I whispered and looked down at my lap ashamed that I was too afraid of his friends to dance with him.

Ted lifted my chin up with his thumb and forefinger, "I don't care what they say or think, Cody, I just want to dance with you." he said looking me in the eyes.

"Are you sure?" I asked. When he nodded I let him take my hand and pull me up from the seat. I downed the rest of my drink before we left the room and let the alcohol take its effect.

He lead me toward the living room. Once we got in there with the music I immediately started dancing and swaying my hips to the music. Ted smiled when he turned and saw that I was moving to the music. We where dancing facing each other but not touching I looked around and saw people grinding and bumping against each other and wondered if that's how Ted wanted me to dance with him. When I looked back at Ted he was looking at me. He smiled when he saw that I was looking at the other dancers then at him questionably. I felt someone push me from behind and in my drunken state I just fell forward into Ted's chest. He glared at the person behind me then put his hands on my hips and rubbed soothing circles in the dips of my hip bones with his thumbs before he started swaying to the music again and making me dance along with him.

We danced like that for a while until Randy came up beside us and wrapped an arm around each of our shoulders, he laughed and I could smell the alcohol on his breath, then slurred out, "Come on boys, if you're going to dance do it right." he then put a hand on each of our lower backs and pushed our pelvis'' together causing me to blush and tighten my grip on the cloth stretched across Ted's chest. He just smiled at me as a much less drunk John came up and grabbed Randy dragging him off as he apologized to us.

I blushed looking up at Ted as we continued to dance, "I-I'm sorry about him."

"It's fine." he said with a laugh.

We continued to dance as the night went on, getting a little more daring and getting a little closer. The song changed to a faster beat and Ted lent down whispering in my ear, "You wanna really dance?" he asked then smiled when I grinned and nodded.

He grabs my hips and backs me up into him where my back was against his front. He chuckled at my blush and intake of breath, "Just relax and dance," he whispered in my ear causing me to shiver from his hot breath on my neck. I nodded and leaned into him a little more then started moving to the music which cause my butt to rub against him. He groaned deep in his throat and tightened his grip on me. I blushed and froze up until Ted whispered to relax again. So I took a deep breath before looking through my drunken mind to decide if I should continue dancing. When I found nothing I decided to just dance.

I laughed a drunken laugh then wrapped one arm around his neck leaning my head and upper body back before I started grinding back into Ted. We danced like this for a good while and for once I didn't care who saw or what they thought and I didn't know if it was because I was drunk or because Ted was so close to me.

After we got done he took me over to Randy and John, who where drunk, saying he needed to go upstairs but he didn't say why. When Ted left I was sat between Randy and John who where laughing about everything. I sighed and looked around hunting anybody else then got up and went over to Evan and Alex when I saw them.

"Hey." I said, slightly slurred, as I walked up to them.

They both smiled then Evan laughed and said, "I saw you and Ted practically having sex out there." with a smirk. I blushed and shrugged.

When the party was over everyone had left except Randy, Evan, John, and myself. The only ones of us I know that haven't drunk anything are Evan and Alex, but I had only seen Ted drink one.

"You're going to have to get Randy's keys from him." I slurred out looking at Evan.

Evan nodded and leaned into Randy with a smirk, "Randy, can I please have your keys?" he asked sweetly.

Randy though for a minute then smirked, "Only for a kiss." he said staring down at Evan with hungry eyes. Evan blushed and looked over at me causing me to laugh then nodded. Evan bit his bottom lip before leaning over and pecking Randy on the lips quickly then leaning back with a red face. Randy chuckled, "I know you got more than that but I will give them to you just this once." He said and dropped the keys in the younger boy's lap.

"Am I still staying with you?" Alex questioned me quietly.

My eyes got big and I looked around at everyone around me then to Ted who was sitting beside me. "I can't go home drunk." I said quickly as I started getting worried. "What am I going to do?"

Ted chuckled, "I said I was going to take care of you, didn't I?" he asked and didn't continue until I nodded, "Then I'm going to, you can stay here with me," he said then looked over at Alex, "so can you. If you want."

John laughed and slung his arm around Alex's shoulders, "He can stay with me." Alex looked over at Evan who nodded then agreed to go home with John.

"I'll have to stay with you, Randy, or take your car home." Evan said looking at Randy only.

Randy smiled leaning into Evan. "You can stay with me."

Evan laughed, "Okay."

I looked at Ted to catch him looking at me then he raised an eyebrow, "Someone has to tell Mom that I'm staying here and I can't do it because she will know I'm still drunk." I slurred out.

Ted smiled at me and held out his hand toward me. I cocked my head confused, "Your phone?" he said and I stuck my hand in my pocket pulling the phone out handing it to him. He clicked a few buttons before putting it up to his ear. After a few seconds of silence he smiled and said, "Michelle this is Ted. Cody was wondering if he could stay with me tonight….No ma'am he's okay, and yes we will be good." he laughed. "Bye." he grinned then handed it back to me, "She said you could." he said looking at me then to everyone else as they all started to leave.

After everyone left Ted stood up from the couch and started to straighten up the room and picking up trash, "Let me help." I slurred out still slightly drunk.

He smiled up at me before saying gently, "You're drunk and might fall just sit over there and I'll get it."

I pouted and crossed me arms across my chest, "You drunk some too." I wined.

"I only had one." he said with a smirk as he finished picking everything up. He went in the kitchen to throw the stuff away. "I hope you didn't drink too much for your first time." he said as he came back in the room.

"Me too." I slurred out as I stood up from the coach and staggered, "Oh." I put my hand on my stomach saying, "I don't feel so good." before my vision blurred a little bit, "Wow." I groaned out when I almost fell but Ted caught me.

He started walking me to the stairs cutting off the lights as we went by. "Come on, lets get you upstairs before you get sick." he said and wrapped his arm around my waist half carrying me.

"I…." I whispered fading out before trying again, "I'm sorry."

Ted smiled, "Don't be I shouldn't have let you drink that much." he said as he opened the door to his room.

"I-I'm gonna throw up." I said and gagged, he quickly took me in the bathroom turning the light on. I was sat down in the floor in front of the toilet. Ted lifted the lid and seat then squatted down beside me.

"How you feeling?" he asked.

"It…it's really hot." I whispered then he got up and went the sink turning on the water. After a few seconds he came back with a wet washcloth, he started rubbing it on my face and forehead.

"Is that better?" he questioned with concern in his voice. He smiled a little bit when I nodded and leaned into the clothe. He wiped my face one more time before I jerked away from him and leaned my head in the toilet throwing up. After the first time I hurled I felt his hand running up and down my back as he whispered that it was going to be okay and that I would feel better after I throw up. I laid my head on my arms that where resting on the toilet after I felt my eyes start to tear up because I absolutely hate throwing up. I cant remember a time that I didn't cry when I threw up, I always did. I could hear Ted saying, "Sh…it's okay." as I threw up more and ended up crying more.

I threw up about five more times before I felt that I would stop, "You want to go lay down?" Ted asked wiping my face with the now slightly dry rag. He lifted me up when I nodded throwing the rag in the sink as we walked by, "You're really pale." he said sadly then lifted me up more taking all my weight on him going towards his room, "I'm sorry I let this happed."

I looked at him seriously, "Don't be, I had so much fun tonight and don

T regret a thing."

"You could have fun without getting drunk and ending up sick." he said and went into his room sitting me on the bed.

I frowned looking up at him as he stood above me, "I wouldn't have been brave enough to do anything I did tonight if I was sober."

He chuckled and sat down beside me, "You shouldn't be afraid to do something just because of other people."

I blushed and looked down at my hands in my lap, "It wasn't just everyone else that I was afraid of getting mad." I whispered then looked up at Ted.

He smiled down at me, "I wouldn't get mad at you."

I grinned at him and said, "Okay." before yawning.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked then smiled when I nodded, "Good, now we can go to sleep." he stopped then added, " Do you want to sleep in here or somewhere else?" he questioned me. I simply shrugged knowing I would go anywhere he told me to. "It's up to you, I don't mind you sleeping in here nor do I mind you staying in Mike's old room."

I was confused, 'Who's Mike?' I thought then voiced my confusion, "Mike's my older brother, he's off at college." Ted said cleaning things up.

"I don't want to sleep in his room without him knowing," I said then blushed because I practically just told Ted that I wanted to sleep in here with him.

"The only other place is in here cause Dad, my step-mom, and Brett will all be coming back. I don't mind if you stay in here as long as you don't care."

I blushed and looked away from him, "I don't care."

He said, "Okay." then kind of smirked, "You know the floor is pretty hard plus your head is going to be hurting pretty bad in the morning and you wouldn't want to wake up on the hard floor would you?"

I blushed at the thought of what he was getting at, "I guess not."

"Of course not." he said then smiled, "If you want, we could share, the bed is plenty big enough for both of us." he grinned when I blushed and nodded. He walked over to his dresser and got out a t-shirt, "Here," he said tossing it to me, "you can sleep in this. I have pants too but they are probably too big for you. Do you want to see if they are?"

"Nah." I said shaking my head, "This is fine. Thank you."

He simply smiled and pulled his shirt over his head. My eyes automatically went to his built form looking over his muscled arms and hard chest. Next he took off the blue jeans he was wearing and I looked at his strong legs before looking away with a blush after he chuckled. He turned around looking in the dresser again my eyes going to his bubble butt that I could easily see through his thin boxers. I sighed in relief and disappointment when the pajama pants were pulled over it.

I looked back up at his face when he turned around and chuckled whispering, "Are you just going to sit there or are you going to change so we can go to sleep?"

I blushed and took my shirt off looking down at my forming six pack comparing it to Ted's before slipping his shirt over my head. "Can I sleep in my underwear?" I questioned then stood to take the pants off after he nodded saying, "Don't make fun of me."

"Why would I make fun of you?" he questioned.

"Everyone says my legs are too small for my body." I said frowning. After he said that he doubted they were too little I finally sighed and slid my pants down my legs. I held my breath as I felt his eyes roaming up and down my partially bare legs.

"Don't listen to them, your legs aren't too small they fit perfectly with the rest of you." he said with a smile then threw his dirty clothes in the hamper by the wall.

I blushed and smiled, "Thanks." I said as I folded my clothes and put them on his desk.

He turned out the light and got on one side of his bed as I got on the other. I laid kind of close to the edge so I wouldn't touch him even though I knew I wouldn't. I laid on my side for a while before giving up and turning on my stomach and sticking my hands under the pillows. Finally I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I woke up alone then heard the shower cut off and I knew where Ted had went.

A couple of minutes later he came in the room with a towel wrapped around his waist. I made sure my eyes didn't roam this time because he was staring at me, "Hey, I didn't know you were awake." he said then walked over to his dresser, "Your mom called this morning, she said she wanted you home when you woke up."

"Okay," I whispered my voice full of sleep causing him to smirk.

"I'm going to go change then I'll take you home." he said then added, "There's some meds on the desk by your clothes you're gonna need it when you get up and you can wear my shirt so you don't have to leave in the same clothes you came in last night," he said then left the room with some clean clothes after I muttered, 'Okay.' again.

A minute later I sat up and my head started pounding I groaned from the pin and walked over to the desk taking the pills with the water he left me. I slipped my pants back on and sat on his bed resting my head in my hands.

By the time Ted came back I was ready to lay down and go back to sleep. "You okay?" he asked as he came in the room.

"Yeah I just want to go back to sleep." I whispered trying to make as little noise as possible.

"You want to?" he asked then added, "I can take you home later?"

I shook my head then said, "Mom, will get mad if I stay any longer." he nodded and we left the house.

The whole ride home I was wondering how much trouble I'd get in but I didn't care. It was worth it, I got to dance with Ted, and I'd do it again.

**That's it so if you like the story please review and let me know that I didn't do as terrible as I think I did or if I did do so terrible so that I can get better.**

Okay guys my friend, Ashton, has been writing some little drabbles for me and I'm gonna post one after every chapter but this one will have two cause she just wrote two. These are in her own words, I'm not changing anything cause that's just not right. These drabbles have nothing NOTHING to do with "Codes" we just made them up out of no where.

-Dancing Take 1-

As soon as the music came on it was a fast up beat song. Cody grabs Ted's hand and leads him to the dance floor, they are both a little tipsy, so Cody starts grindin up on Ted, Ted grabs Cody's hips and goes with him and the beat. Then some guy on the other side of Cody tries to start dancing with him but Ted immediately puts a stop to that.

-Dancing Take 2-

Cody grabs Ted's hand and leads him to the dance floor. They slowly grinding as the beat gets faster so does Cody's grinding. Then the song stops and teed has to go get a drink and cool down. So while has gone another song comes on and some random guy comes up to Cody and tries to dance with him but Cody doesn't want to and the guy tries to get rough with Cody, and then Ted comes back and pushes the guy and tells him if he tries to touch Cody again he will mess him up. So then a slow song came on and they start slow dancing and Cody looks up at Ted then they kiss each other.


	9. Chapter 9

**I didn't ask them and I don't make any money off this story it is just for the entertainment of getting to write it and for the readers. I don't own the original characters of the WWE. This story if pure fiction and Yaoi or slash, which is BoyxBoy, so if you hate that then don't read this. There will also be hetero couples in this story. Also, you guys should check out my first one-shot and first story based off a song. It's call Leavin' and no Cody doesn't leave Ted even though that's the name of it. ****J **

**Thanks for the reviews EverlastingWonderland, SMango, xxxRKOEnigmaxxx, Esquirella, Lilybud2014, TheYoungXD, and CannibalHolocause.**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews guys! They made me feel so much better xD I've been in a writing mood so here's another chapter! **

**Warnings: Language **

**Please excuse any mistakes I don't have a beta so they are all mine.**

"Codes"

-Chapter 9-

The sun was coming in through my window when I woke up that Tuesday morning. It was the third week of school and I didn't go yesterday because it was Labor Day. Over the last two weeks I was doing pretty good in all my classes with the help of Ted in science.

Mom had been worried about how long I stayed at Ted's since the party the first week of school. I was still allowed to go but she kept better tabs on me and made me come home a little earlier. He finished drawing me last week and it was my turn to draw him today, I was nervous.

I grabbed my phone checking the time as it vibrated. It was a text message from Ted, _Good morning : ), _it read. I smiled and wrote back, _Morning, _before getting up and walking over to my closet. I picked out the same blue button up shirt that I wore to the party a couple of weeks again, simply because I knew I looked good in it. Putting it on I looked in my mirror and noticed that it did hug on some places but I liked how it made me look.

After putting on some dark blue jeans I checked my phone that had went off. There was another message from Ted asking where we were going to go draw after school. I replied back that we could just go to his house.

As I walked to my bathroom to do everything in there that I need to I thought about the Monday after the party. Ted continued to apologize about me getting sick and getting in trouble all week. He even apologized to my mom the next time he saw her. That was when she started to let me stay over there longer after he said that he wasn't going to let me drink if he has another party.

After I finished in the bathroom I went back in my room to get my book bag then headed down stairs. Mom and Kristen were in there chatting about cheerleading. They looked up and said, "Morning," when I walked in.

"Morning." I said back and got a bowl and fixed some cereal sitting down with them. My phone vibrated again, I got it out and it was a text from Ted, _Okay, I'll see you at school. _I replied back with, _Kay._

When I finished eating Randy was outside so I said bye to Mom and Kristen then got in the car with Evan and Randy. _Don't forget we can't draw Wednesday, _said another text from Ted. I sent back that I wouldn't and said to Randy, "Hey, can you take me home Wednesday?"

He nodded then added, "What happened to drawing with Ted?"

"He's going to work out with his friends." I said then started singing the song on the radio.

"You actually know this?" Evan asked turning around in his seat to look at me.

I nodded as the song went to its chorus, "Boy, you got my heart beat running away."

Randy smirked at me in the mirror, "Don't you wish Ted was in the car so you can sing to him?"

"No." I said with a blush as we pulled into the school parking lot, "I wasn't even thinking about him when I was singing."

Randy laughs, "I'm sure you wasn't."

I ignored him and got out of the car. We walked to the lunch room in a comfortable silence.

When we got in the lunch room everyone was already in there, including Ted. There was an empty seat beside him and two empty ones across from him. I sat beside him because I knew Randy and Evan would want to sit together not because I wanted to sit beside him.

"Hey, Codes." Ted said, after I sat down, with a smile.

I smiled back and muttered, "Hey, Teddy."

Randy heard this and smirked before singing, "Cody's got that boom badoom boom badoom baby, that super base."

I blushed and glared at him, "Shut up."

He faked being hurt, "Oh, you can sing the song but I cant?"

"I don't sing it in public nor do I change the lyrics." I said crossing my arms over my chest pouting.

Nattie sighed, "Okay guys, that's enough."

"No, this is funny." TJ said shushing her.

I simply ignored everyone and looked down at the table. Ted chuckled and pats me on my back.

Randy leaned across the table a little bit, "Oh, I'm sorry I upset you, Codester." he said and chuckled.

Evan sighed and pulled Randy back on the seat completely, "Leave Cody alone." Randy nodded and muttered, 'Okay.' making Evan smiles. His hand remained on Randy a little longer the necessary, and I'm sure Randy noticed from the was he smirked at Evan. I observed the two wishing I would calm down and be that relaxed around Ted, which I am sometimes but other times I'm almost positive he knows something.

Then was the moment my brain decided to tell me that Ted's hand was still on my back. I blushed then looked up at him who was smiling at me. He slowly calmly ran his hand down my back, stopping where the top if my pants sat on my lower back before smirking and letting it drop to his lap. I sat there a few seconds watching as his smirk slowly got wider and more cocky.

I had forgotten that we were in a crowded lunch room until he broke eye contact and I saw everyone smirking at me. Randy was even brave enough to give me a thumbs up and I really hoped Ted didn't see.

When the bell rung I jumped up ready to leave but a hand around my wrist stopped me. My eyes went to the arm connected to the hand then the body connected to the arm, realizing that it belonged to Ted. He said, "Now don't go running off," in his southern drawl the I loved so much. Vie never liked the way someone talked so much until I realized how much I liked Ted.

I didn't say anything to what Ted had said, I simply stood there and watched as all my other friends smiled at me then left the room.

When Ted had stood ready to go he nudged me to get me to walk. We walked out in the crowded hall going to our lockers. I got everything I needed up until third block, which was only my gym clothes, a book, and my art supplies. I shut my locker door and didn't know if I was suppose to wait on Ted or not. I decided to walk to Ted's locker and when I got to it he was standing there talking to Sheamus.

"Oh, hey Cody." he said when he saw me standing there, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," I said and glanced at Sheamus when I saw him looking at me confused.

Sheamus looked between Ted and I ad I waited for Ted to get his stuff out of his locker, "So are y'all together now?" he asked with a look of disgust.

I looked at Ted who's face has turned from happy and carefree to mad. I didn't know if he was mad at the thought or mad at Sheamus for asking.

He shut his locker and stepped between the two of us before saying, "We're not together and even if we were I wouldn't give a shit what you think. So if you're my friend listen to me and listen good. Back off and leave Cody alone." he said then grabbed my wrist and led me down the hall.

When we got down to the gym and sat down on the bleachers he looked at me. His eyes were apologetic and I knew he was about to apologize, "I'm sorry I blew up like that, I'm just tired of my so called friends being dicks to you." he said.

I smiled a small smile, "It's okay, it doesn't even bother me that much any more."

He shook his head before saying, "Them ass holes have already made you get used to being picked on and no one should be used to that." he stopped for a minute, "I just don't get why they're being so mean to you now. They weren't this bad last year."

I sat there as he talked then shrugged when he finished pretending I didn't know why they did that I wasn't' about to tell him that its because the don't want him around me.

His eyes widened with realization, "Is it me?" he asked, "Are they mean to you because I'm your friend?" I sighed and looked at him my eyes pleading for him to drop the conversation, "It is isn't it?"

I worried my bottom lip before answering him, "It's not cause you're my friend, they don't want me around you because they said I'm trying to get you to become like me."

"What's that suppose to mean?" he asked as the coach came in and told us that we were walking the track today.

"Can we just stop talking about it. Just keep being my friend and I'll keep ignoring them." I said hoping that Ted would let it slide.

"They shouldn't be mean to you." he said.

I sighed pleadingly, "Please, Teddy."

"Okay." he said and was about to say something else but Mr. Booker cut him off.

"Runnels DiBiase, come on." he said then Ted and I got up following him out of the gym.

Ted and I walked all of our laps together and talked about pointed stuff. I learned that he likes to hunt, fish, and play football even though he didn't join the team. When I asked why he simply shrugged. We told each other out favorite TV shows, movies, and video games. I even told him about Evan and Randy, and John and Alex, he took it a lot better than I thought he would and I'm even considering telling him about myself in the near future. Then we told each other more about our families and our parents' divorces.

"You know." Ted said as we walked back inside, "I've told you stuff today that I've never told anyone else. I could never tell the guys any of this." he said then added, "You're like my best friend."

I smiled back at his smile, "You're my best friend too, Teddy."

When the bell run we said bye and went our separate ways. I went straight to the classroom and sat in my seat waiting on Evan and Justin. When they got in there Evan was talking away like normal, but Justin seems kind of out of it. every time Id ask him what's wrong he would completely ignore the question and start talking about something else. After a few tries I gave up and figured he'd tell me when he's ready.

We went over the last lesson of the chapter and learned that we have a test Wednesday.

After math class was over I said bye to Evan and Justin then went to the art classroom. When I walked in Randy and John were already sitting in their desks. I smiles at them saying, "Hey guys." as I sat down in my desk.

"Hey Codes." Randy said while John grinned and said, 'Hello Cody.'

We sat and talked about how our days were going so far until all the other students got in the room.

Mrs. Stratus came in and started teaching her lesson about color coordinating when the tardy bell rung, after she finished her lesson she passed out worksheets with colors on them and told us to pick which color we think matched the best.

We worked in silence for a minutes before kids started whispering then Ted turned around in his desk facing me. "I can't believe we can't use black or white. That made this worksheet so much harder."

His face was serious and upset when he said that until I smiled. For some reason all the stress left his face and he grinned when I smiled. "It's not that hard." I said, "Just think of something you would wear and match the colors."

"So I can write blue jean blue as every answer?"

I laughed and shook my head, "No."

He grinned then looked back down at his paper in his lap. I had already finished my worksheet and after a few minutes he had his done too.

As I watched Ted work on his paper I could hear Randy, "Pst, Cody." I looked up at him and he continued, "Let me see you paper."

I raised and eyebrow before answering him, "No, get Evan to help you. I'm sure he wouldn't mind." I said with a smirk then looked over at Evan who was slightly glaring at me with a blush on his face. Randy turned to him and they started working on his paper."

"Okay, I'm done with the stupid paper." I heard Ted say with a sigh.

I chuckled and turned back to him, "That's good, Teddy."

"Yeah, I wish we could have used black and white."

Grinning I said, "Then it would have been too easy."

"The easier the better." he said then chuckled when he realized what he said, "I didn't meant that the way it came out."

"Of course you didn't." I said, "No guy would want anything to be easy."

He looked at me seriously, "Some would rather something to be easy, but I think if you want something you should be willing to fight for it no matter what."

The whole time he said that his blue eyes were boring into mine. I could tell he wasn't talking about sex anymore, but me. He was talking about me, wanting me, fighting for me. I smiled and blushed, "That's true and a great thing to go by."

"I'm willing to fight, Cody."

I didn't know how to reply to that, so I didn't. I simply grinned like a fool and looked down t my desk, trying to his my blush, before looking back up at him through my long dark lashes. He was still staring at me, but I didn't look away this time.

"So am I." I finally said. The bell decided to ring at that exact moment and I broke eye contact by standing up. "I have to go to class." I muttered.

Right before I could leave the room Ted grabbed my wrist causing me to turn toward him, "I'll see you at lunch, okay?'

"Yeah. Okay." I said then quickly left the room.

I went to my locker and got everything I needed for the rest of the day quickly, rushing by everyone as I fast as I could.

When I got in the science class room and sat down Nattie was already in there. I could tell my face was still flushed, "What's up, Codes?" she asked when she saw me.

"Ted."

She smirked and raised an eyebrow at me, "Ted's up?"

I blushed and quickly said, "No! That's not what I mean."

"I know, I'm just teasing you." she giggled, "So what happened?"'

"Okay." I said as I calmed down from everything, "On our assignment in art we had to match colors but couldn't use white or black." I said then continued when she nodded and earged me on, "When Ted got finished he said that he wished we could have used black and white and I said that would have been too easy. Then he said the easier the better and he quickly said that he didn't mean it the way it came out. I was gonna try to joke it off by saying that no man would ever want anything to be easy." at that she chuckled then went back to listening, "He said that some guys would rather something be easy, but he thinks if you want something bad enough then you should be willing to fight for it."

Nattie nodded and said, "I agree with him there."

"I do too." I said with a blush, "Then he said he was willing to fight."

She grinned, "I told you he like you. So are y'all officially a couple now?" I shook my head, "And why not?"

"Cause I didn't say anything back." I said then freaked out, "What if he thinks I don't like him and I just ruined everything."

"I think everyone knows you like him, so that's not an option. What else did he say?"

"He said he would see me at lunch." I said then the teacher walked in. Nattie whispered, 'Talk to him.' I looked around and noticed that Justin never came in the classroom.

I dreaded lunch because I didn't know what to say to him and I didn't know how to react to him at all. I also didn't want to loose my new best friend.

When it was time to go to lunch I walked slowly the whole way, Nattie eventually got tired of walking with me and went ahead of me. I got in the lunch line and felt someone come up behind me. I didn't even have to turn to know it was him, Teddy.

"Hey, Codes." I heard him whisper from behind me.

I turned around and couldn't help but smile, "Hey Teddy."

I bit my bottom lip when he smiled at me then his face went serious and slightly upset, "Cody." he said stepping toward me a little bit, "Don't be nervous around me. What I said in there, I was just saying that I'm going to fight for you no matter what. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

I smiled up at him, "You didn't, I just didn't know what to say."

"So, we're still friends?" he asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we be?" my reply was a shrug and, 'I don't know.' We went through the line talking about random stuff. When everybody was looking at me weird, "What?" I asked and they all said, 'Nothing.'

We sat down in the two seats that were left. Lunch went by quickly as we all ate and talked.

When we went back to the class room we finished the lesson and have homework.

I stood up and got my stuff ready as the bell rung, "Bye, Nattie." she said bye before I walked out the door.

I walked to English and Mrs. Gurerro was already in there. Evan and Alex came in a few minutes later. We got to talk for a few minutes until the tardy bell ring. After that we had to be quiet and listen to the lesson.

She finished the lesson then gave us some work in the book to do. I finished mine about five minutes before the bell rung.

"Tell Randy that I'm going with Ted." I whisper to Evan who was also finished.

"Okay." he whispered back then the bell rung. We said bye then I got my stuff and went to my locker.

While I was putting stuff up and getting stuff out of my locker Ted came up beside me and leaned on the locker beside mine, "You still going with me?" he asked then smiled when I nodded, "Good."

I put everything in my locker except my science book, "Ready?" I said as I turned toward him.

He smiled, "Science?" then chuckled when I groaned and said, "Unfortunately."

We went and got in his car and rode to his house listening to music.

When we walked in the front door Brett was sitting on the couch, "Oh. Hey Cody." he said with a smirk.

"Leave him alone." Ted said through gritted teeth and grabbed my arm leading me to his room.

"I want to talk to your little slut." I heard Brett laugh from the living room.

Ted sighed and pushed me toward the stairs, "Go on to my room , I'll be there in a little while." he said then went back in the living room.

"Okay." I said then went up the stairs alone. I went in his room and sat on his bed. There wasn't any yelling from down stairs, which is surprising. A few minutes later Ted came up the room, his face was red from anger, "I'm sorry." I said as he tried to calm down.

He walked over and sat down beside me, "It's not your fault he's a jack ass." he said then smiled slightly, "You ready to draw?"

I sighed then looked him over real quick, "I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

He chuckled and stood up, "You got a pose idea?" I blushed and nodded, "Where do you want me?"

"The couch." I muttered.

He walked over to the couch and sat down as I followed behind him. "Okay, turn to where your back is kind of between the back of the couch and the side." I said looking over the old green couch he was on. He sat with pride on this couch, he also mentioned in P.E. that it was his favorite couch. I took his shoulders and pushed him to where he was leaning more on the side that went up to his shoulder blades when leaning. Then I took his left arm and put it on the side with a cushion under it and laid his hand on the front of the pillow. Next I put his right arm on the back of the couch and his hand laud on the pillows. The only things left were his legs and I put the right one stretched out along the couch and put his left foot under his right knee bending his left leg. I stepped back and looked him over with a blush, "Is that okay?"

"Yes." he said, "Whatever works for you is fine by me."

I nodded and smiled slightly going to get my drawing stuff and walked to where he sat while he drew me, feeling his eyes on me the whole time.

I drew for almost an hour. It was very frustrating because every time I looked up he was watching me with a smile on his face. While I was putting away my stuff I realized something, "Crap." I said.

He walked up behind me, "What's wrong?" he asked then chuckled when I said, 'I forgot to do my stupid science homework.' he went and sat on his bed saying, "Get it and I'll help you."

I got my book and worksheet then went over to his bed and sat beside him, our backs against the headboard. For the next twenty minutes we did each of my problems together.

His door opened and his step mom's head popped in, "Where's Brett?" she asked.

Ted simply shrugged and ignored her continuing to help me before I could even ask where he was.

By the time we finished Mom had already text me and told me to come home.

When we finished I packed away my stuff and Ted drove me home.

"Bye Cody." he said with a grin as I got out of his truck.

He sat in front of my house until I went inside and shut the door.

**Well there it is guys. Sorry the ending sucked and was rushed I was just trying to get this posted for y'all today. xD**


	10. Chapter 10

**I didn't ask them and I don't make any money off this story it is just for the entertainment of getting to write it and for the readers. I don't own the original characters of the WWE. This story if pure fiction and Yaoi or slash, which is BoyxBoy, so if you hate that then don't read this. There will also be hetero couples in this story.**

Sorry it took so long I've had writer's block and a lot of personal stuff has been going on…. Any who thanks for the reviews everyone! This may be a little rough since I haven't really been writing in a while and I'm working on another one shot so keep an eye out for that. It's codiase of course!

"_Codes" Chapter 10_

I've been up for twenty minutes, took my shower, and changed into dark blue jeans and a short sleeved shirt with pockets on the front before my phone went off. It was a text from Ted saying, _Good morning, don't forget that I can't draw today. _

I quickly replied, _Morning and okay I'll get a ride from Randy, _before fixing my hair. When I was about half way through my hair he said, _Okay sorry. _I smiled slightly and wrote back, _It's fine, you need to spend time with your friends._

The next text I got really surprised me it said, _But I would much rather be with you. _I know I was blushing after I read that, 'I can't believe he said that.' I thought and didn't know what to say so I replied back with, _I'll see you at school._

He said, _Okay, _and I went down stairs and saw Randy's car outside.

Randy smirked at me when I got in the car because my face was still red. "Why you so red?" he asked.

"No reason." I said and ignored him the whole ride to school.

When we got to the lunch room I noticed there seemed to be tension between Justin and Kelly. Then Ted sits down beside me. "Hey, Codes." he said bumping our shoulders together.

I blushed and replied, "Hi Teddy." loudly and surprisingly I didn't care that everyone heard. I was focused on my Teddy, 'Wait, my Teddy? He wasn't mine. That would never happen.' I thought and my face saddened.

Ted's face became concerned, "What's wrong, babe?" he asked and I gasped my face turning bright red, but his face remained the same so he probably didn't realize he said it.

Randy smirked then asked, "Babe? Is there something y'all should tell us?"

Ted looked confused then realization hit his face and he looked at me apologetically, "Shit, I'm sorry Cody. I didn't mean for that to slip out."

My face fell and I said, "It's okay." quietly.

I could hear John and Randy laughing, "I think he likes it when you call him that." John said and laughed again when I blushed and didn't say anything, "See, he didn't even deny it."

"Leave him alone." Ted glanced at John.

That only cause John to laugh more, "Now you're taking up for him and you said that you didn't mean for that to slip out so you either call him babe when y'all are alone or you call him it in your head."

Ted glanced at me before looking back at John, "I don't call him that when we're alone nor do I call him that in my head." My face saddened more.

"Can we just drop the subject?"

"No" Randy said with a laugh, "cause I think he does call you that in his head."

Ted looked slightly frustrated, "So what if I call him babe in my head. What difference does it make?" Ted asked angrily.

John held up his hands in defense, "Wow, calm down, killer. I never said it was a bad thing. I didn't mean it like that."

Ted ignored John and looked over to where I was sitting causing me to blush and look down at the table. "See, now he hates me." he said glaring at John.

"Oh he doesn't hate you, that I'm sure of." TJ said with a smirk.

I pulled on Ted's arm getting his attention back on me, "I could never hate you, Teddy." I said quietly to him making brief eye contact.

"I'm glad." he said smiling.

The bell for first block rung and we all got up to leave. I walked with Ted to the gym where the teacher said we didn't have to change today and could do whatever we want.

I nodded my head and began walking to the bleachers, surprising Ted followed me. A minute or two after we sat down a kid I've never seen before walked in the gym and walked up to Mr. Booker talking to him.

"Who's that?" I asked Teddy.

He looked around until he saw the kid, "I don't know, Codes. Maybe he's a new student."

I nodded and continued to watch the kid. He had black hair and it was slicked back on his head. He was dressed in a simple white t-shirt and blue jeans. I noticed he had a lip ring when he turned to look at me.

The kid finished talking to Mr. Booker then walked over to where Ted and I were sitting, "You got a problem, pretty boy?"

I was surprised that he walked over here and said that. It was probably showing on my face because he was smirking and Ted was glaring at him, "No." I said quickly.

He laughed, "I'm just joking. Your faces were priceless." he said then sat down on the bleacher in front of us turning around, "I'm Phil, but y'all can call me Punk."

Ted was the one that answered this time,, "I'm Ted and this is Cody." he said pointing at me.

"Why Punk?" I asked.

He smiled, to keep from laughing I guess, then said, "It's just what I go by. So Ted and Cody, how old are y'all and what grades are y'all in?"

"I'm sixteen and I'm a sophomore." I said then looked at Ted waiting on him to answer.

"I'm eighteen and a senor." he said.

Punk chuckled, "That's a bit of an age gap, don'tcha think?"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ted asked with a glare.

I put my hand on his arm, "Don't be so mean, Teddy."

He said, "Okay." then we all made small talk and surprisingly Ted was a lot nicer to Punk. We also learned that Punk was eighteen and in the same grade as Ted.

We also told Punk that Evan, Nattie, Justin, Kelly, and Alex are also sixteen and in the same grade as Cody, and that Randy, John, and TJ are eighteen and in Ted's grade.

After talking with Punk for a while we learned that he is straightedge which means he doesn't do drugs or smoke or drink and also that he doesn't have sex! I couldn't believe that a guy his age didn't have sex all the time.

He left and went to play ball with some other guys then it was just me and Teddy again. I blushed at the thought of actually being alone with him somewhere that was actually alone and we could do whatever we want but I knew that wasn't going to happen cause there's no way he could possibly want me.

I didn't realize I had been sitting there thinking for so long until he chuckled and nudged me in the side, "What's got you thinking so hard Codes?" he asked with a smile leaning a little closer to me.

"N-Nothing." I said with a blush then looked down at my lap. I looked back up at him and smiled when he said it was okay whatever I was thinking about.

A little later the bell rung and we had to go our separate ways, "I'll see you later, Codes. And I'm going to eat lunch with you since I can't see you after school." he said as we were leaving the gym causing me to blush and nod hurrying to math.

Once I got in the classroom I noticed that thankfully Zack wasn't here today so I could actually sit through class not worrying what he's going to do to me. Even though I know if I tell Ted he'd do something about it I don't want to put him in the position of choosing me or one of his friends. The truth is I'm scared of the choice he could make cause it may not be me.

Alex and Evan were in a deep conversation when I sat down so I didn't bother to try to talk to them but I noticed that Justin had his head on his desk and he seemed really upset. I gently tapped him on the shoulder and quietly asked what was wrong not to scare him.

When he sighed and looked at me sadly I knew it was something major then he said, "I broke up with Kelly." quietly in a broken voice causing his accent to come out more. I knew asking why was a dumb question but I couldn't help myself and I regret doing it now because it seemed to make his mood worse and I never even got an answer, well not that day.

The teacher came in and taught the lesson giving us some class work that I finished before the bell rung, so far I have no homework!

Next was art and I walked slowly kind of not wanting to see Ted because it depresses me to see him knowing I'm not going to get to see him at all after school. I sat down in my desk still getting there before him then sighed when I heard him sit down. He obviously didn't hear me because he turned around and smiled at me causing me to smile also and forget about being sad that I don't get to see him. "Hey Codes!"

"Hi, Teddy." I said shyly still smiling and looks over at my other friends when they walk in hoping for once they would leave Ted and I alone and let us talk.

He smiled again and rested one of his arms on my desk, 'So, how'd math go?" that started it all and I started talking fast telling him everything even that I was glad Zack wasn't there but I didn't tell him why I'm sure he knows know. Talking like that also caused my lisp to come out more, I blushed and looked down when he chuckled and grinned, "Seems like you had quiet a class." then he tilted my head up by putting his thumb and forefinger on my chin and smiled again, "Hey, don't worry about your lisp with me. Its just me and I'm not going to judge you its who you are and besides you know I think its cute." this caused me to blush more and nod.

He then had to turn around and pay attention because the teacher came in and started her lesson. I hardly paid attention thinking about what Ted said and I didn't notice that all the guys were looking at us grinning.

It seemed like the rest of the day went by in a faze even when Ted was with me. I wondered when I became so emotionally attached to him. 'I hope this don't turn out bad.' I thought with a sigh as I walked through my front door.

I didn't do anything special at home no text from Ted or anything not even to say goodnight.

Sorry it's so short. Thanks for reading and please leave feedback it makes my fingers move faster and it lets me know that people actually appreciate my story. Also I didn't proof read so I could get it posted to all of you quicker and I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.


	11. Chapter 11

**I didn't ask them and I don't make any money off this story it is just for the entertainment of getting to write it and for the readers. I don't own the original characters of the WWE. This story if pure fiction and Yaoi or slash, which is BoyxBoy, so if you hate that then don't read this. There will also be hetero couples in this story.**

Thanks for once again being patient with me and thanks for all the lovely reviews anyways on with the chapter!

Please go to my Codiase Community and post your Codiase stories for me! : ) Codiase Community! :) I don't really know how to do the Community thing so if anyone would like to be part of my staff and/or have any tips lets me know!

"_Codes" Chapter 11_

The next morning., Thursday, I woke up to find a text from Ted making me smile. It said, _Hey Codes, sorry I didn't tell you goodnight last night I got in till late and figured you was asleep._

I smiled again and replied back with, _Its fine Teddy. _After I sent the message I laid my phone down then went to my closet getting out some clothes not needing a shower since I took one the night before.

When I went to my bed to put on my clothes I noticed a text. _I'm glad but I wish I would have text you while you where still awake. _

Smiling again I replied back, _Teddy, its fine I promise, I didn't expect you to text me while you was out with your friends. _The next reply was fast, _Yeah but I still should have, you're more important than they are._

That made my chest and face warm up, _I shouldn't be more important. Its alright promise, _I replied back.

He dropped the subject as I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and fix my hair. Instead he asked if he could take me to school. I told him he could hoping Brett wouldn't bother me then I told Randy I didn't need a ride.

I grabbed my stuff and went downstairs. Thankfully no one was home.

I went outside as the sound of Ted's truck pulled into the drive way. Grinning he got out and opened my door for me, "Thank you." I said with a smile as I got in.

The drive to school was a comfortable silence with the radio on a country station as a background.

I didn't notice Brett wasn't in the care until we got to the school, "Uh, where's Brett?" I asked hastily.

"He rode with a friend, I didn't want him to bother you." Ted smiled at me showing his white teeth and I noticed his southern drawl again and almost told him how hot it was.

I nodded then blushed, "You didn't have to do that." the blonde boy smiled and nodded, "I know I didn't but I wanted to for you." grinning again he got out and so did I.

We walked to the lunch room together, he seemed to walk a little closer than he normally did. By the time we got in there everyone was sitting at our table and they had left us two seats.

The tension at the table seemed to thicken as we walked up, "What's going on guys?" I asked and we sat down.

Everyone looked at Justin and Kelly who where still sitting side by side but looked like they had a secret and everyone knew it but Ted and myself. "Uh…well…" Justin started then looked down blushing as he trailed off, "I have to tell you why Kelly and I didn't work."

"Okay?" I nodded confused and looked over to Ted who had a confused look on his face also. Everyone was listening intensively to see the reason why they actually broke up.

"I.." Justin took a deep breath and finished telling us, "I'm gay. I dated Kelly to try to be straight but I cant." he frowned looking away ashamed of what he is.

"Justin, don't be ashamed a lot of people are like that, you know." I said hoping he would get the hint about me but not saying it out loud so Ted wouldn't know and hate me.

He nodded as the bell rung and we went our separate ways. I saw Justin and Kelly walking together and secretly hoped that they could work everything out between them so they wouldn't fall out of touch.

The next class I had with Justin he told me the entire story about how he thought he liked this guy he met at the mall. He said the guy was really nice and was always up to do anything Justin wanted so he thought maybe he liked him too but unfortunately he was only playing Justin to get in his pants.

After Justin found out he got upset and ran to Kelly crying about how horrible the guy was and that he hates being gay. So, to help her best friend she told him he could go out with her to see if he can stop being gay and like girls. She told him that if it didn't work it would be fine and his secret would be safe with her. Of course just his luck it didn't work.

I walked to art alone because I needed time to think. What if it turned out with Ted like that? I know at sometime he was going to figure out how much I'm in love with him. 'Wait, in love?' I thought as I sat down in my desk.

I shook my head and laid it on my desk trying to figure out if I should try not to have these feelings. The more I thought about it the more I realized I'd never be able to give up these feelings. He means the world to me and I'd do anything to just spend time with him.

"Cody….?" I heard Ted's drawl drift into my thought. "Huh?" I asked looking up at him as he sat down in his desk, turning toward me.

"Sorry." I said shaking my head, "I was thinking." I blushed and looked down shaking my head again when he asked what about.

When the teacher came in and started teaching I went back to thinking, wondering if there ever was a chance for anything between the two of us.

As the day progressed I was completely out of it, making up a future for us even though I don't believe we'll have one.

After school I was at my locker when Ted came up behind me, "Hey Codes, we going to your house?" I jumped when I heard his voice.

"Shit Teddy, you scared me." I said as I shut my locker and put a hand over my racing heart, "Sorry." he grinned and we walked out of the building together.

Nodding I got in the passenger side of his car, "Don't you get tired of having to put up with me everyday?" I asked when he was in also.

When we got to my hose I was kind of nervous again with it only being the second time I've drawn Ted. He got in his pose on my couch and smiled at me before giving a straight but pleasant look.

I kept my eye on him as I sat in a chair in front of him and started drawing. Once I got started I tried my hardest not to make eye contact with him, "Cody." he interrupted me, "Look at me. What's wrong?"

I sighed and looked him in the eye seriously, "I've just been thinking a lot today."

"I know, you've hardly talked to me all day." he said and it actually seemed like he was sad.

"I'm sorry." he shrugged it off then asked, "What's got you thinking so much, is something goin on?"

I shook my head and went back to drawing talking slowly, "It's just with what Justin said today I've had a lot on my mind."

I didn't see the shocked look on Ted's face because I was looking at my paper trying to drawn his mouth, "Do you like him?" I gasped and quickly shook my head, "No, not him. He's one of my best friends." I answered and Ted's face was relieved before it went back to the way it was before.

While drawing Ted's face I noticed how beautiful he is and how buff he actually is. Never have realized this before I just noticed that I would look small next to him. I smiled while I drew the sharp lines of his jaw and cheek bones, moving onto his hair I could feel that I was having a loving look on my face. Secretly I hoped he didn't notice but at the same time I wanted him to.

I was on his buff neck and the muscles connected to it when me sister, Kristen, came through the door, "Uh oh! Lover boys are in here again." she laughed to some older boy that she drug in with her.

He was talker than her and looked a lot older than her. They stood by the door and looked us over, I laid my pencil down and put my hands in my lap looking down. "Leave us alone." Ted said angrily getting up from the couch.

"I ain't done nothing yet. Just wait till I find proof you're screwing my brother." she laughed again and kissed the boy, er man, right in front of me.

I didn't look up until I saw Ted standing in front of me, "Come on let's go to your room and work on homework. We can continue tomorrow." he offered me his hand. Taking it I nodded and stood up then walked to my room with him.

After we got inside I shut my door and burst out into tears, "I'm! So sorry, T-Teddy!" I sunk to the floor burying my face in my knees.

I started shaking my head when I felt Ted sit down beside me, "Don't be, baby. It isn't your fault." he put his arms around me and I buried my face in his chest nodding, "Sh-she's so stupid and mean." I sobbed out as I wrapped my arms around the blonde.

"I know." Ted said soothingly and rubbed my back and hair running his fingers through it, "She's just giving you a hard time because me." I could hear the sadness in his voice.

I looked up and he cupped my cheeks wiping the tears away, "Please don't think that…." I sighed and leaned into his hand, "I love having you around all the time no matter how she treats me."

He smiled then kissed my forehead and stood up pulling me up also, "Let's do that science so you'll have it." he held my hand as we walked to my bed where I had put my book bag when we got here.

The older teen sat down and pulled me between his legs then put the book in my lap and began explaining the problems, the entire time he did that he idly ran his hand up and down my side soothingly.

A couple hours later after we had both finished all of our homework like that and I was leaning back on his chest half asleep Mom came in, "Oh sorry, didn't mean to interrupt." she smiled her knowing smile and closed the door some so no one else could see.

"It's fine." Ted smiled then started to moving saying that he should go after she told us dinner was ready, "No." I wrapped my arms around his waist, "Please stay."

He looked at Mom for permission and nodded when she did causing me to smile, "Be downstairs soon, boys."

We both nodded and I started to wake up, realizing that I was practically all over Ted, "I'm s-sorry." I blushed and looked down at my carpet as I waited on him to get up.

"Hey, don't be." he smiled and stood in front of me, "If I didn't want you on me I would have moved you."

We walked down stairs and sat at the dinner table with Mom, surprisingly Kristen wasn't there and I wasn't going to ask where she was after what she done.

We sat and talked about school and out friends and Ted's friends, I realized that he doesn't like it when they're mean to me at all.

Knowing that there may be a chance now I smiled as I went to sleep after walking Ted to his car and hugging him tightly while I thanked him for everything he did today.

Sorry it took so long and sorry it's so short, I've just had a really hard time writing this story recently but I'm trying I really am. Anyhow keep an eye out for Master's Pet, Truth or Dear, Apotrpaics, and Firsts all stories I have a part in. if anyone has any ideas about stuff to do in this story I'd gladly appreciate it if you'd PM me. Also if anyone can help me with the Community I'd gladly appreciate that also. Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

I think you will all be glad to know that I am going to start this back up. It may take a while but I'm going to read over my chapters study my notes then get back to business on "Codes"

So keep an eye out for it!

Love Kayla!


End file.
